Shocked and Surprised
by Buffy21
Summary: Buffy and Spike are at it again, and with some surprising results. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Patrolling  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Btvs series and the characters, but I do own the story and the actions.  
  
Buffy and Spike were out on patrol in the cemetery looking for more of the undead or demons, whichever they would come upon first to kill. They had already dusted three vamps and killed two demons.  
  
As they walked through the cemetery, Buffy turned to Spike and said, "Well it's been a busy night and I think I'll head on home."  
  
Spike looked at her and said, "You don't have to go home yet, do you Slayer?"  
  
"Why? Dawn will worry about me being gone too long."  
  
"I thought that you and I could have a little battle of our own. Besides, Red is with her."  
  
"Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Only when I'm around you, luv."  
  
"I think not."  
  
"I bet if Angel asked you to stay with him you would do it."  
  
"You know I can't," she hissed angrily.  
  
They continued to walk through the cemetery and approached Spike's crypt, "Slayer, here we are at my place, and my offer still stands."  
  
Without uttering a word Buffy stopped walking and looked into Spike's blue eyes. Before she could speak he put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
Buffy melted into his embrace and when the kiss ended, he felt pretty sure that he had changed her mind.  
  
"What do you say Slayer?"  
  
Before she could answer him, Spike kissed her again more passionately and then reached up with one hand to cup her breast.  
  
Buffy let a moan escape from between their lips and along with her body language, Spike already knew that he won this one. Buffy broke off the kiss to catch her breath and told Spike, "If anyone finds out about this I will personally come back here and stake you."  
  
"Don't have to worry about that pet, I rather enjoy our little secret," replied Spike with a wicked smile.  
  
Without another word being exchanged between the two of them, Buffy kissed Spike very passionately. As they kissed they fell against the door of the crypt groping for the doorknob. Once they were inside, slamming the door behind them, they began to pull off each other's clothes.  
  
While on patrol, Buffy realized how much she needed him, to feel his touch, to taste him and to love him that night. Buffy had denied being in love with Spike ever since Willow cast that spell on everyone and they were planning their wedding, and as much as she wished she could admit to him that she loved him, she would have to admit it to herself first. 


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the story.  
  
A/N: The timeline of this fic is during S6, when Buffy and Spike were an item, but with a different twist. Spike is chipped, souled and good, I'm sorry I didn't make that known before, but I'm still new at this. This is my first fic, so please R & R.  
  
The next morning Buffy, waking up in Spike's bed and looking around remembering where she was, turned to Spike sound asleep in all of his naked glory. Seeing Spike this way, the realization of their activities the night before flooding back to her, she decided that she had better get home before Dawn and Willow noticed she wasn't there.  
  
She eased herself off the bed, wrapped herself in a sheet, and followed the trail of clothes. She collected hers, got dressed to leave and quietly crept out. As she walked home from the cemetery, she started thinking about the night before and about Spike, what a good lover he is, also about something the Buffybot said about how good he looked naked and how right she was.  
  
When Buffy walked through the door to her house greeted by Willow coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, where have you been?" Willow said in a very perky way.  
  
"Just your usual Slayer stuff. It's a long story."  
  
"Oh," Willow replied.  
  
Dawn came downstairs and when she saw her sister commented, "You look terrible, you should really get some rest. It's a good thing that this is your day off."  
  
"Good morning to you too, rude much." replied Buffy.  
  
"Would you like for me to fix you breakfast before Dawn and I leave?" Willow asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm going upstairs and going to bed. I've had a rough night, I'll see you guys when you get home," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I was going to go over to Janice's house after school." said Dawn.  
  
"No, you are going to come home after school and help me prepare dinner for everyone tonight." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok, fine I'll be here, you never let me do what I want," Dawn whined.  
  
"Okay, bye, have a nice day off." Willow said as she and Dawn left the house.  
  
Buffy climbed the stairs going to her room saying, "Alone at last." She went to her room. Closing the door behind her, she climbed onto the bed and went right to sleep.  
  
Sometime around noon, Buffy awoke for the day feeling refreshed from her nap after her night of slaying and the other things she had done with Spike. She got out of bed, went to the bathroom, undressed and showered. As she stood under the water her thoughts went back to Spike and their night together.  
  
She let her mind go back to last night and how good it felt to be with Spike, his cool hands all over her body, his lips on hers and about the explosive night of love that they experienced together, Spike is the only lover that she has had that knows how to satisfy a woman.  
  
Buffy finished her shower, dried herself off, went to her room and got dressed for the day. She went down to the kitchen and fixed herself some lunch. As she ate, Buffy was making plans for the evening, including Spike.  
  
She and Spike would be going out on patrol after dinner and the scoobie meeting and as usual he would try to get her to come with him to his crypt, where she had no intention of going, but Spike had a way of touching her that did a mind control thing on her, so he'd probably win again.  
  
Buffy thought to herself at that moment, "I guess I'm in for another long night."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3:The Gathering

Chapter 3: The Gathering  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Joss does; I'm only borrowing them. But I do own the story.  
  
Willow and Dawn helped Buffy get everything ready for their guests. Just as they finished with their preparations Buffy decided to go upstairs and change into something that would be comfortable for patrolling later. She decided on a pair of jeans, a blue tight fitting top and boots. Buffy changed her clothing and looked at herself in the mirror, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She took one last look at herself as she left the room. As Buffy made her way back downstairs the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Buffy yelled.  
  
She opened the door to see Giles and Tara standing there and invited them in. Closing the door behind them she ushered them into the living room.  
  
"Have a seat. Can I get you anything?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, thank you," they both replied.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang again. "That must be Xander and Anya. Excuse me while I answer the door."  
  
"Of course," said Giles.  
  
Buffy opened the door and invited Anya and Xander in, and they both greeted Giles and Tara.  
  
"We can all go to the table now," Buffy said. Everyone gathered at the table and took their place. Suddenly, Spike made his grand entrance, just in time to be served.  
  
"Ok, who invited the evil undead?" Xander blurted out.  
  
Everyone at the table stopped and glared at Xander. He looked at all of them and replied, "What?"  
  
"Buffy did, Harris. Now sit down and shut up before I dim the lights for you," Spike replied.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, dead boy," said Xander.  
  
"Spike is also a part of this group whether you like it or not and besides we're going patrolling later," Buffy said.  
  
While Buffy was speaking, Spike had an arrogant smile on his face to taunt Xander. At that point Giles spoke up. "Yes, well Spike has proven himself very useful to us."  
  
Just then Anya piped in, "Not to mention Spike has the hots for Buffy."  
  
"He does not," Buffy said quickly.  
  
"I would love for Spike to be my brother-in-law," Dawn said.  
  
"Thank you, Bit" replied Spike.  
  
"Dream on kid!" Xander said in a huff.  
  
Willow and Tara appeared to be uncomfortable with the controversy taking place before them.  
  
"Xander, you can't tell me who I can or can't go out with. Who are you, my father?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"That's right, mate," Spike added, defending Buffy.  
  
Willow spoke up. "Would anyone like dessert now? Tara, could you please help me clear the table?"  
  
"Sure" Tara replied, as they stood up and began clearing the table. "None for me thank you," Giles said.  
  
Dawn and Anya stated they wanted dessert by raising one finger, and Spike motioned with his hand that he didn't want any and with that Willow and Tara disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy and Xander said nothing; just stared at each other in a stand off. Buffy broke the silence and without taking her eyes off of Xander, stated, "Spike and I are leaving now." With that they both headed for the door.  
  
Giles spoke before they could get outside, "Is there any unusual activity out there?"  
  
"Nothing more than your usual demon or vamp. Why, is something big coming?" asks Buffy.  
  
"No, nothing that I'm aware of, I just thought that with you being out late every night that something was going on," Giles stated in a fatherly tone.  
  
"No, it's good," Buffy stated.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later then," said Giles, closing the door behind them.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked towards the Bronze to see if there was any vampire activity in that area, but found none. Their next stop was the cemetery to watch for any activity there and check for new graves. As they walked Spike thought to ask about the concern that Giles had shown about her late night adventures.  
  
"The Watcher seemed concerned about what you're doing when you're out late, pet."  
  
"He knows what I'm doing. Well, not everything and that part of it he must never know," Buffy replied.  
  
"I wonder how he knew about your being out all night?" asked Spike.  
  
"How else? My dear sister had to have told him, and anyway I am my own person and even if he did know about us, that's our business," said Buffy.  
  
"And you certainly don't have to answer to that poof Xander" Spike said.  
  
"That's right. The nerve of him, acting like he's my father or something," Buffy said while leaning against a headstone.  
  
After two hours of waiting, there wasn't anything moving, no demons, no vamps, not even a fledgling, "This is a rarity. No vamps! Well, I'm not waiting around anymore I'm going home." said Buffy.  
  
"You know pet, we can burn off the energy that we didn't get to use in battle," Spike said with a sexy smile on his face.  
  
"I really should get home. Everyone will worry about me."  
  
" Let them bloody worry then, I need you now."  
  
"No, Spike I gotta go."  
  
Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, and kissed her passionately, until she broke the kiss to catch her breath. Buffy looked deep into his blue eyes and saw lust in them. She tried to protest further but Spike kissed her again as he reached up her shirt. Spike caressed her skin and cupped her breast; Buffy knew that when Spike touched her just right she had little resistance; she moaned as he continued to kiss her. Spike could smell her arousal.  
  
Spike was very aroused himself and pressed his erection against her. She could feel him. She reached down and ran her hand along his bulge, which made him moan.  
  
"What do you say, luv?" asked Spike in a husky voice.  
  
Buffy was so overwhelmed by her desire she couldn't speak, Spike picked her up and carried her off to his crypt. Once inside he slammed the door behind them and continued to his bedroom. Spike lay her on his bed and lowered himself on her as he continued to kiss her; soon enough, clothes were being peeled off and thrown to the floor. Buffy broke the kiss and finally spoke, as they looked into each others eyes, "make love to me Spike," the heat of their love making causing even Spike to sweat.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to Joss; I'm only borrowing them, but the story does belong to me.  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone that read this story and love it. It's all of those wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far that keeps me writing.  
  
The next morning, Buffy awoke to find Spike beside her asleep and remembered their night together. She climbed out of his bed, wrapping herself in a sheet, then began looking for her clothing. As Buffy got dressed, she looked at her watch and realized how late she was going to be for her job at the Doublemeat Palace if she didn't get going.  
  
Buffy left Spikes' crypt and hurried home to find Giles sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Buffy, where have you been?" he inquired.  
  
"It's a long story. Where's Willow and Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They left. I told them I would wait for you, and, by the by, you missed the meeting. Now, about that long story. I'm listening," Giles demanded.  
  
"Really there's not much to tell. Besides, I really need to go upstairs; shower and get ready for work. But we'll talk later," said Buffy.  
  
Having said that, Buffy ran upstairs to ready herself for work. She thought about how relieved she was to have gotten away from Giles without an explanation, one she couldn't give him anyway.  
  
After her long day at work, Buffy was exhausted, so much so that all she could think about was taking a long hot bath and going to bed. She and Spike were supposed to go out patrolling tonight, but as tired as she was, Buffy thought to herself that if she went out, she wouldn't be able to hold a stake, much less use one.  
  
Spike would just have to go without her tonight, whether he liked it or not. He could even take Giles with him. Buffy vowed to herself that this would be her night off to relax and get some much needed rest.  
  
After Buffy changed her clothes, she went downstairs to the kitchen to see what she could find to eat for dinner. After searching the refrigerator, she decided on a ham sandwich, some chips and a glass of juice. While she was making her sandwich, Spike came walking through the back door.  
  
"Hello, cutie. Ready to go patrolling?" asked Spike.  
  
"No, Spike I'm not going tonight. I had a rough day at work and I'm taking the night off from slaying, but I have a suggestion for you. Why don't you take Giles with you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Bloody Hell, The Watcher! You want me to take the watcher with me? Oh, this ought to be a fun filled evening!" Spike shouted.  
  
"Shhh, he'll hear you," Buffy replied.  
  
"I would much rather have you along pet," Spike said, lowering his voice a couple of notches.  
  
"Yes I know, but I'm entitled to a night off. How often does that happen?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Besides, you just want to take me back to your crypt to do other things," Buffy continued.  
  
"Well luv, I'm not going to deny that the thought did cross my mind," Spike replied with a sexy smirk on his lips.  
  
Looking into each others eyes, both seeing their love for each other in them, Spike made his move, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her against him and kissing her passionately. Buffy opened her mouth just enough for her tongue to meet his. Hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen, they quickly broke off the kiss. When they looked up Giles entered the kitchen, greeting them both.  
  
"Hi Giles, what's up?" Buffy asked trying to look innocent.  
  
"Watcher," said Spike.  
  
"Oh, nothing I just came in to get a cup of tea. Aren't you and Spike going patrolling?" Giles asked.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't going tonight because I need some rest, so I'm taking the night off. Could you please go out patrolling with Spike tonight? Please?" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I could go. You know you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't stay out all night. Well, let me get my weapons and I'll be right with you Spike," Giles replied.  
  
"I knew that was coming," said Buffy.  
  
Once Giles gave Buffy his answer, Spike rolled his eyes in revulsion. As soon as Giles left the kitchen, Buffy and Spike were all over each other doing some major kissing and groping, falling short of actually having sex. They were caught up in their lustful activities that if it weren't for Spikes' vampiric hearing, they would not have heard Giles coming back. Spike broke the kiss and Buffy gasped for air, trying to calm her breathing before he entered the room.  
  
"Bloody Hell," said a frustrated Spike. He promptly used his duster to cover the uncomfortable bulge in his pants, which had become very noticeable at that point.  
  
Giles spoke as he entered the kitchen, eyeing them suspiciously, "Spike, lets get going then and Buffy do get some rest." He and Spike went out the back door.  
  
"This isn't over, Slayer," said Spike with his trademark sexy smirk on his lips.  
  
"Count on it," Buffy said with a lustful smile on her face, closing the door behind them.  
  
Buffy went into the living room with her food, plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Channel surfing until she found a movie she thought interesting enough to watch, she settled in. With everyone out of the house it was quiet for a change. Giles and Spike were out patrolling. Tara, Willow and Dawn were at the Bronze and Xander and Anya were working late at the Magic Box going through the inventory.  
  
"Alone at last. This is a perfect night to watch TV and just relax," Buffy said to no one in particular.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5: Prophecy

Chapter 5: Prophecy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Joss does; I'm just borrowing them.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who are reading this story and enjoy it and for your reviews, you are the reason I keep going. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy! Plz R & R.  
  
Buffy watched the movie for about thirty minutes when she found herself drifting off to sleep. Deciding not to fight it, she was soon asleep. It wasn't long afterwards that she began to dream.  
  
Buffys' dream began with her lying on the couch in her living room; she looked around to see that she was alone. She scanned her surroundings for other signs of life; her house was usually busier than this. Buffy instinctively laid her hand down on her stomach; rubbing it; she was surprised that she was at least five months pregnant. Buffy thought back to the last time and who she had been intimate with, she couldn't exactly place the time but the who was Spike.  
  
She felt distress about her discovery, her pregnancy, (This part of her dream made her stir in her sleep). The only explanation she had was that this was the result of their intimate relationship with him, but how could that be? Spike was a vampire and couldn't have kids; at least that's what Angel told her. Spike suddenly appeared as if on cue; Buffy sat up and watched him.  
  
"How are you feeling luv? Can I get you anything?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm fine and at the moment I don't need anything, Thank you," said Buffy.  
  
"Spike, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure, fire away luv," Spike replied.  
  
"Spike, this may sound crazy, but I have to ask, whose baby am I carrying? Please hear me out before you answer me; my relationship with Riley ended ages ago and I haven't been with anyone else but you. Angel said sometime ago that vampires can't have kids the old fashioned way, so I'm confused as to who fathered my child," said Buffy.  
  
Spike took a moment to look at her with much concern before he could speak.  
  
"Are you ok, pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just a little confused," said Buffy.  
  
"This is our baby, luv," Spike replied.  
  
"But how? You are a vampire and you aren't able to father any children," Buffy said.  
  
"Well pet, I don't know exactly how our little miracle happened, whether it was through a spell or the 'Powers That Be' but it happened," Spike replied.  
  
"Besides, I think that you need your rest, Rupert, niblet, and the witches are out for the afternoon, you should take a map now," he added.  
  
"I guess I'm just tired, I could use a nap," Buffy said.  
  
Just as she laid down on the couch again, Spike began covering her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. Buffy raised her hands as her lover covered her with the blanket and saw a wedding band on her left hand, and then she took Spikes' left hand in hers and examined it to find that he had one too. Noticing this Spike read her thoughts and answered her.  
  
"I wanted to make an honest woman out of you about 3 months ago, luv," Spike replied.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike and Giles returned from their patrolling. As they came through the front door, Buffy woke up from her slumber, she stretched and sat up on the couch. Giles and Spike walked past her and headed straight for the weapons chest. As they did so, putting their weapons away, Spike spoke to Buffy as did Giles.  
  
"Hello Slayer, how is your night off?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes, how is it?" asked Giles.  
  
"Just fine, guys. I even got a little shut eye while you were gone, and how was patrolling?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We got a few vampires, but no demons. Well, I have some research to do, so if you will excuse me," said Giles.  
  
"Sure," said Buffy as she picked up the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
Spike sat down on the couch next to Buffy and they looked into each others eyes, Buffy getting lost in the blue of Spike's and he in her green ones.  
  
"How would you like for me to make it even more enjoyable Slayer? Besides, you owe me for making me take the Watcher with me patrolling," Spike said raising his right eyebrow with that sexy smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, I see," Buffy replied.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs to your room for a righteous shag?" asked Spike.  
  
Spike started kissing her, Buffy wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid his hand up his shirt and rubbed her back. Moving his hand to the front of her shirt, he pinched and squeezed her nipples through her bra. Buffy moaned into his mouth as their lips still clung together. Spike could hear how quickly her heart was beating.  
  
Spike knew all of Buffy's special places; he knew her body probably better than she did.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Spike said, "Well pet, what do you say?"  
  
"No, not with Giles still being in the house," Buffy said as she gasped for air.  
  
"You know how we are. It wouldn't take him long to figure out what was going on," she added.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Lets go back to my crypt then. You owe me Slayer," Spike said impatiently.  
  
"Ok, Ok, let me go get myself together and I'll be right with you," said Buffy.  
  
With that Buffy went upstairs and put on boots and brushed her hair. As she started down the stairs she could see Spike standing by the front door waiting for her, she grabbed her jacket and began putting it on.  
  
"I had better leave a note, so everyone will know I've gone out," said Buffy.  
  
"Slayer, don't tell them where you went. That's all I need; to have the scoobies kick my door in, looking for you," Spike said irritably.  
  
"Of course not, silly. They don't have to know everything," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy left the note on the coffee table and then she and Spike walked out the front door, closing it behind them. Hearing the door close, Giles cames out of the kitchen where he was making himself a cup of tea. He looked around to see who might've come in, but found no one. As he began walking back towards the kitchen, the note caught his eye and with that he picked it up and read it.  
  
"Gone out for a while. Be back later, Love Buffy."  
  
Giles put the note back on the table and returned to his tea.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked down Revello Drive to his crypt in the cemetery and once inside it was the same as always; the kissing, groping and the peeling and tossing of clothes; and the usual shagging each others brains out.  
  
Buffy awakened the next morning only to realize she once again was not home in her own bed.(what else is new?) then proceeded to look around to see her naked lover sleeping beside her. Buffy thought to herself as she propped herself up that there were some things she definitely needed to do differently. For one, she needed to start waking up in her own bed more often than not. For another, she decided that she needed to stop being so easy when it comes to Spike, the whole seduction thing. But then again Buffy knew the power Spike had over her with that, 'He is so damn good at seducing me and he knows just what buttons to push."  
  
Then Buffy's thoughts turned to Dawn, Giles and Willow.  
  
"They must be worried sick about me; I'd better go home," Buffy said quietly to herself.  
  
Buffy climbed out of the bed slowly, so that she didn't wake up Spike. As she stood up her stomach felt a bit queasy, so she swallowed to fight off the feeling. Buffy dressed and then slipped; quietly out of the crypt, as she walked home she began to feel a little more nauseous. As she finally reached her front door and turned the knob, Buffy walked in to find Giles waiting for her.  
  
"Where the Bloody Hell have you been? Buffy, we need to talk about what's going on with you staying out all night. Now, come here," Giles demanded.  
  
"I. . . . ."Buffy moaned.  
  
Before Buffy could utter another word she covered her mouth and ran upstairs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Giles stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up after Buffy and decided he had better go up and check on her. Once he reaches the bathroom door, he could clearly hear Buffy throwing up.  
  
"Buffy, what's the matter?" Giles yelled through the door.  
  
"I think something I ate disagreed with me, I'll be fine," Buffy yelled back.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

Chapter 6: Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, but this story, I do.  
  
A/N: I know you guys remember Xander saying to Amy in S2 ep, Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered, "for once I want the Hellmouth to be working for me." In this chapter you're about to see how the Hellmouth works for B/S. When you live on the Hellmouth the impossible is possible.  
  
The next sound that Giles heard was the toliet flush and the sound of water running, not long after that the door opens and Buffy walks out of the bathroom wiping her face with a towel.  
  
"Are you all right, what did you eat that didn't agree with you or do you know?" asks Giles.  
  
"I don't remember, but I'm fine now," Buffy replies.  
  
"Well, then you didn't answer my question before running up here," says Giles.  
  
"What question?" asks Buffy.  
  
"I asked you where had you been all night?" Giles states.  
  
"I went out for a walk and ran into a few vamps, which I dusted, you know the usual Slayer stuff, just when I tried to have the night off," Buffy lies.  
  
"Oh I see, well as long as you're alright," says Giles.  
  
"I am, fit as fiddle," Buffy says happily.  
  
With that having been said, Giles turns to go back downstairs and that's when Buffy made a sound then darted back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Giles went back to the door and stood there waiting for her to come out again.  
  
When Buffy did emerge from the bathroom, she looked up to see Giles standing there.  
  
"Are you sure it was something you ate?" Giles asks suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sure don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Buffy replies.  
  
Buffy kept ignoring all of the symptoms she was having for at least another 2 months, making the excuses that she either had stomach flu or that certain foods didn't agree with her and then she would eat like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Dawn, Giles and Willow keep telling Buffy to see a doctor, and get a check up to see what's wrong, yet she would continue to say that she's fine and say that she wasn't going. Well, this morning in particular after her trip to the bathroom to throw up, she decides finally to make an appointment with her doctor. Buffy walks slowly downstairs and through the living room to the phone, picks it up and dials the number to Dr. Ryan's office, the phone rings on the other end and a woman answers.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Ryan's' office, may I help you?" the woman says.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Ryan ASAP" says Buffy.  
  
"Ok, lets see what we have open, (pause) well, we have a cancellation for today at 1 o'clock, would that be all right?" the woman says.  
  
"Yes, that will be fine," says Buffy.  
  
"Ok, your name?" the woman asks.  
  
"Buffy Summers" Buffy replies.  
  
"Ok, Miss Summers we'll see you at 1 o'clock today," says the woman.  
  
"I'll be there, Thank you," Buffy says.  
  
With that, Buffy hung the phone up and ran upstairs to shower and get herself ready for her appointment, all the while she tries not to think about the possibilities of her situation. Once she was ready, Buffy left the house and drove herself to the doctor's office; the appointment time came and went.  
  
Buffy left her doctors office paler than when she went in, she had just been told something that put her totally in shock, Buffy wasn't sure she would be able to drive herself home. Buffy did make it home, she walks through her front door and goes straight for the couch and sits down, and all she could feel is numbness. She realizes that being the Slayer doesn't make her immune to the other things in life and that includes bringing one into the world.  
  
"It's true, I'm 3 months pregnant," Buffy says still in shock.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen, not with him, not with Spike, he is a vampire and they can't have kids. How am I going to tell everyone? I'm not going to be able to keep this a secret for to much longer," Buffy says talking to herself.  
  
"Well, who better to start with than the father," Buffy says.  
  
Having said that, she pulls herself together and walks out her front door, closing it behind her and went straight down Revello Drive into the cemetery and to Spikes' crypt, by this time her shock had turned to anger. Buffy got to the door of Spikes' crypt and kicks it in and stomps inside, looking around she didn't see him.  
  
"He must be down in his bedroom," Buffy says in a huff.  
  
Buffy climbs down the ladder to Spikes bedroom and there he was dressing for the day, Buffy stood there and glares at him angrily. Spike turns around and see her standing there looking angry.  
  
"Well, hello Slayer what brings you here this time of day, you here for your fix of ol' Spike?" Spike says with a smile of his face.  
  
"Spike, shut up!" Buffy yells.  
  
"We have some things to discuss," Buffy says angrily.  
  
"What is it Slayer, what's wrong has something happened?" Spike asks.  
  
"I'll say something has happened" Buffy says.  
  
"What?" Spike asks.  
  
"I don't quite know how to say this, but here it goes," says Buffy.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Buffy says.  
  
"What!" Spike shouts with anger and surprise in his voice.  
  
"You been cheating on me Slayer? And who is the bloke?" Spike asks angrily.  
  
"No! I haven't been cheating on you and you are the bloke" Buffy replies.  
  
"How could you asks me something like that? I haven't been with anyone but you and you know this" Buffy states.  
  
"But how can that be? Angel said that vampires can't have kids the old fashioned way, it's just not possible," says Buffy.  
  
"Well obviously it is, it has happened at least once before, Darla and Peaches were special because of the 'Powers That Be' or something" says Spike.  
  
"I'd wager that the Powers are probably working for us as well, who knows" Spike adds.  
  
"I guess this means that we are special too, we're going to have a miracle, how many people can say that," Buffy says.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Even in my unlife I still got it," Spike says with much pride.  
  
"Down boy, brag much," Buffy says.  
  
"What about patrolling, you know I can't do that for a while?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Don't worry about that the scoobies and I will take care that," replies Spike.  
  
Spike pulled Buffy to him, looked into her eyes and kisses her passionately, Buffy broke the kiss to catch her breath, and Spike was the first to speak.  
  
"If I could have chosen anyone to have my child it would be you, Buffy you are the one. I love you, and our little miracle and I always will," Spike says tenderly.  
  
Buffys' eyes fills with tears as she listens to Spikes' tender words to her.  
  
"Careful, emotional pregnant woman here, you'll have me blubbering all day, Spike that is sweet, I love you too," Buffy says  
  
"I'm going to be there for you and the baby every step of the way, you can count on it," Spike says.  
  
Buffy cups her lovers face in her tiny hand, "Your a good man William, I know you are going to be a good father. I also know that you will take care of us, and protect the baby and I until the end of the world," says Buffy.  
  
"Even if that happens to be tonight," replies Spike.  
  
With that having been said, they embrace and kiss passionately, basking in the each other's touch.  
  
Buffy broke the kiss, "How are we going to tell the others?" Buffy asks.  
  
"We are going to tell everyone together, I told you I would there for you and I mean that, I can see that wanker Harris trying to stake me," Spike says.  
  
"Dawn, Willow and Giles already know something's up since I've been sick a lot," Buffy says.  
  
"Telling Dawn, Willow and Tara will be easy, they'll be shocked at first as they all will, but they will be thrill for us, but telling the other 3 won't be so easy" Buffy explains.  
  
"Well, We'll handle it, luv" says Spike.  
  
"Dawn will be especially happy about this because she already thinks of you as her brother-in-law, she loves you Spike" Buffy says.  
  
"I love lil' bit too, What do you think the Watcher will say about this?" Spike asks.  
  
"I don't know what Giles will say, but I know him as well as I think, he'll go into research mode, looking for prophecies or something supernatural to explain it" says Buffy.  
  
"Well, anyway how far along are you?" asks Spike.  
  
"3 months and counting, the doctor said that everything looks pretty good and he doesn't foresee any problems," Buffy replies.  
  
"And we won't be looking for any either," says Spike.  
  
"I have another appointment with Dr. Ryan in 1 month for my prenatal check up, I know you can't be there with me but I'll keep you informed" says Buffy.  
  
"Well pet, you know I'd love to be with you for your appointments if it weren't for the daylight and all" Spike replies.  
  
"I know, I still can't believe we are having a baby," Buffy says.  
  
I want you to move in to the house with me, I want you there next to me when I wake up in the morning and go to bed with me at night. I need you to be there to feel our baby's first kick and I want us to share everything, what do you say?" Buffy asks.  
  
"I would love to," Spike says with a beaming smile on his face.  
  
Just get your things together and come after the sunsets, you can even have Clem move in here if you want" Buffy says.  
  
"I want us to start out lives together and . . ." Buffy trails off.  
  
"And we'll tell the scoobies tonight" Spike interrupted her.  
  
"I've got to go and get things ready for tonight," says Buffy.  
  
"I love you Buffy," Spike says.  
  
"I love you too, William," Buffy replies.  
  
"Before you go . . .." Spike trails off, he pulls Buffy to him and lays one his hand on her abdomen as they share a passionate kiss.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7: Together

Chapter 7: Together  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, Joss owns everything, and I own the story.  
  
A/N: I would like to send out a special thanx to all of my readers, and just hang in there with me as this story continues to unfold, you'll be pleased. Plz R & R.  
  
After sunset, Spike had his things packed and ready to go before heading over to Buffy's house. He limited his possessions to his clothes and the bags of blood he had left in his fridge, his TV and the rest of his furniture he would leave for Clem to use; he didn't need it now. Taking one last look around the crypt to make sure he had everything he needed, Spike walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Spike arrived at Buffy's house and walked right in with his duffel bag in hand, which he dropped on the floor where he stood, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Honey, I'm home," Spike yelled.  
  
Buffy came running out of the kitchen to see Spike walking into the living room, turning on the TV. Buffy jumped up on him and gave him a kiss as they fell backwards on the couch with Buffy landing in Spike's lap.  
  
Breaking the kiss Spike replied, "Hmm, you're that happy to see me are you Slayer?"  
  
"Yes, I am because I love you," Buffy said, giving Spike another kiss.  
  
"And I love you too, Slayer," Spike replied.  
  
Climbing off of Spike, Buffy asked, "Where are your things, didn't you bring anything with you?"  
  
"Sure I did. My bag is over by the door," Spike replied.  
  
"Well, take your stuff upstairs to my room and put your blood in the fridge, while I finish dinner," Buffy said.  
  
"Alright luv, I'll be right back," Spike replied.  
  
Dawn returned from Janice's house to notice Spike sitting in front of the TV. Being curious she went up to him to check out what was going on. Spike looked up as Dawn approached him.  
  
"Hey, lil bit," said Spike.  
  
"Hey Spike, what are doing here?" Dawn inquired.  
  
"Just watching the telly, is all" Spike replied.  
  
"Where is Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She's out in the kitchen working on dinner," Spike replied.  
  
As on cue, Buffy walked into the living room and saw the two of them talking.  
  
"Hey Dawnie," said Buffy.  
  
"Hey Buffy," replied Dawn.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy told Dawn that Spike would be living with them. "Why?" Dawn inquired.  
  
"Because we are in love and decided to live together," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn was more than delighted and hugged both of them, but Buffy didn't tell her everything yet. She would learn the rest once the others arrived.  
  
Buffy and Dawn got everything ready for their guests to arrive; the scoobies would soon hear Buffy and Spike's good, but surprising news.  
  
Giles was the first to arrive, followed by Xander and Anya, and Willow and Tara arrived after their last class at UC Sunnydale. Everyone was gathered at the table having a pleasant meal, chatting with each other and just as Willow, Tara and Dawn began clearing the table to serve dessert, Buffy stood up to make her announcement.  
  
"Everyone listen, I have two announcements to make, One: I went to the doctor today to find out why I have been sick these last few weeks and it turns out that I'm pregnant," Buffy said.  
  
With that announcement, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Buffy in shock; the only sound in the room was Giles dropping his fork on his plate, saying "Bloody Hell!" and then he started choking, and Willow went over to him and patted his back.  
  
"Giles, are you ok? Here drink some water before you choke to death," said Buffy.  
  
"And two: Spike is the baby's father and we are going to live here together," Buffy added.  
  
Just then everyone's glance turned to Spike. Willow and Tara were the first to recover and congratulate Buffy and Spike, Dawn could only squeal with delight hugging her sister and Spike.  
  
Giles was not happy about this turn of events at all. He finally spoke up, "Buffy, this is the most irresponsible thing you have done in the time that I have been your Watcher. How is this possible?" Giles said angrily.  
  
"And besides that, is he any good, does he give you great orgasms like Xander gives me?" Anya asked.  
  
Everyone looks at her rolling their eyes at her. Just then Xander jumped up from the table and lunged. Spike stood to defend himself and dodged Xander's attack with one punch, hitting Xander square in the nose, and throwing him backwards against the wall.  
  
"Spike, Xander stop it or take it outside," Buffy yelled.  
  
"I don't think the whelp wants to go outside with me. He won't be coming back," Spike said angrily.  
  
"Let's go, dead boy jr," Xander said to Spike, walking towards him.  
  
Just then Willow put out her hands and said something in latin, right then Xander and Spike each fell backwards on the floor as if being pushed by invisible hands to separate them.  
  
"Xander, Spike enough! That's not going to solve anything," Giles said angrily.  
  
Spike collected himself and strutted on to the back porch. Xander climbed up off the floor, grabbed Anya by the hand and stormed out of the front door, slamming it behind them.  
  
"Buffy, you know it isn't possible for you to be pregnant by Spike. Vampires are not human and therefore they aren't capable of reproduction," Giles said calmly.  
  
"Well, I don't know how it's possible, but I do know that I am pregnant with Spike's child and he is the only man I have been with since Riley and I broke up," Buffy explained.  
  
"Maybe it happened because of a prophecy or something," Buffy suggested.  
  
"Yes, well, it's worth looking into anyway," said Giles.  
  
"Besides Angel and Darla had a baby and neither one of them are human; they are vamps, how do you explain them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can't, other then the 'Powers That Be', being the reason for it" Giles said.  
  
"Then who's to say that my little miracle didn't happen because of the 'Powers' or just that it was meant to be?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles was perplexed; he didn't know how to answer Buffy. The others were sitting around the table listening and waiting for Gile's answer, but he had none. Spike strolled back in from the back porch and startled everyone when he entered the room.  
  
"So, what's this bloody little pow wow all about?" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh, about how our baby came to be, that's all," Buffy replied.  
  
With a smirk on his face, "Oh well it just means that I still got it," Spike said.  
  
"Spike!" said Buffy.  
  
Everyone pretty much forgot about the dessert, since Buffy and Spike's announcements, and Dawn was smiling excitedly, chatting about being an aunt and how she couldn't wait to see the baby to Tara.  
  
"One thing Buffy, what about your duty as the Slayer and patrolling?" Giles inquired.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that you guys would take turns patrolling with Spike, including Xander, for the next few months," Buffy said.  
  
"Spike and I wanted to discuss this with all of you first, if you guys don't mind," Buffy continued.  
  
"Sure, we'll do it. You know we are always there for you when you need us," Willow replied as the others agreed.  
  
"Thank you guys," Buffy said.  
  
"Everyone except Dawn."  
  
"Why not? I can fight and slay stuff," Dawn asked.  
  
"No! It's too dangerous," Buffy said.  
  
"You never let me do anything," Dawn whined, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Don't be upset lil bit; your big sis is just looking out for you," Spike piped up.  
  
"I can handle myself," Dawn said angrily.  
  
"Dawn, I said no," Buffy said gritting her teeth. Go do your homework."  
  
Dawn stood up and stormed off to her room. Spike walked to the stairs after her.  
  
"I'll come up and check on you when the Watcher and I get back, Nibblet," Spike yelled up to her, hearing her room door slam.  
  
"As for you, Spike, I don't want you and Xander fighting each other, or I'll stake you both and for that matter I'm sending Anya with you two on those nights to make sure you behave," Buffy demanded.  
  
"Oh, bollocks," Spike said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes well, since you mentioned it, I think I will do some research tonight to test your theory Buffy," Giles said.  
  
"What about patrolling tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike and I will go tonight and Willow, will you please get started on the research, while Spike and I are out?" Giles asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll get right on it, research mode guys," Willow said to Tara and Buffy.  
  
Buffy and Tara nodded in agreement. Spike and Giles started gathering their weapons, while the girls cleared off the table to begin a long night of research.  
  
"Well, we're leaving now, let me know what you've found out, when we return," Giles said.  
  
"Ok," Willow replied.  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy and gave her a kiss before turning to leave with Giles, "Don't wait up, luv," Spike said to Buffy as they both walked out the front door, closing it behind them.  
  
"Ok, guys. You heard Giles; lets get started," Buffy said.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8: Love Vampire Style

Chapter 8: Love Vampire style  
  
Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who are following my story and enjoy it, you keep me writing. Thanx again.  
  
After about three hours of going from one book to another, Buffy couldn't keep her eyes open any longer; her condition was taking its toll on her. Willow was at her computer going through all the web sites she could find on ancient prophecies to see if any of them mention anything about Slayers having mystical pregnancies or even getting pregnant by vampires, considering how unique Buffy and Spike's situation was.  
  
Spike and Giles returned from patrolling to see Buffy asleep on the stack of books she had been reading, Tara and Willow were still in research mode. After putting their weapons away Spike went over and kissed Buffy on the side of her face and nudged her.  
  
"Buffy sweetness, let's get you into bed and I'll check in on lil bit and make sure she's all right. Made a promise to a lady," Spike said.  
  
"Ok," Buffy yawned.  
  
Spike took Buffy by the hand and helped her to her feet, leading her towards the stairs. She said goodnight to everyone.  
  
"See you guys in the morning," Buffy said sleepily.  
  
"Goodnight," Tara, Giles and Willow said in unison, after which Giles joined Tara and Willow in research.  
  
"Well, Willow have you found anything yet?" Giles asked.  
  
"I did find some information on mystical pregnancies, but there is no mention of any Slayers being involved," Willow replied.  
  
"I'll check the Watchers' journals to see what I can dig up," Giles said.  
  
*****  
  
Spike walked with Buffy to what was now their bedroom. Going inside Buffy went to the end of her bed where her pajamas were folded, picking them up to put them on.  
  
"Uh, Slayer, I don't think you'll be needing those tonight," Spike said raising one eyebrow and having a sexy smirk on his lips.  
  
Seeing his expression, Buffy couldn't help but smile herself.  
  
"Ok, but let me go brush my teeth while you check in on Dawn," Buffy said.  
  
"Ok luv, I'll be right back," Spike said leaving the room.  
  
Buffy walked quickly to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up before bed. Afterwards Buffy walked back into her bedroom to find Spike already in bed waiting for her, naked.  
  
"How's Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She is asleep," Spike replied.  
  
"Good," Buffy said closing and locking the door. "You don't waste anytime do you?"  
  
"No luv, I never have. Now come on over and join me," Spike said patting the side of the bed next to him.  
  
"Ok, one minute let me run the brush through my hair first," Buffy said.  
  
"You don't need to do that; I'm the only one that is going to see you. You are perfect already," Spike said.  
  
"Thank you for saying that, but this is part of my routine. Soon enough you'll learn all about those," Buffy said.  
  
After a few strokes, Buffy lay the brush down on her dresser, then turned and looked at Spike.  
  
"Now, c'mere," Spike said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Be patient, I'm coming," Buffy said.  
  
"Believe me, luv, you will," Spike replied.  
  
With that being said, Buffy gave Spike a seductive look and began peeling her clothes off doing a striptease, giving Spike a thrill with each piece of clothing she removed.  
  
After she was completely naked, Buffy went over to the bed where her lover patiently waited for her; she could see how aroused Spike was from the sheet he was laying under. His erection had created a tent at his lower half. Climbing into bed with her lover, Buffy kissed him and rub his muscular chest as they kiss, turning on her side without breaking the kiss.  
  
Spike slid one hand up and down her body, making her shiver from his touch. He reached up and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing and lightly pulling on the nipple, making her moan. Buffy fused herself to Spike pulling her hips closer to his, feeling his erection against her stomach.  
  
Buffy broke the kiss and looked into Spikes' blue eyes. "Make love to me now," Buffy said breathlessly. "I need you".  
  
Spike kissed her again and reached down between her thighs; he could feel her heat and how ready she was. Spike began rubbing her clit and Buffy moaned into his mouth. As he does this, Buffy felt herself about to go over the edge, but didn't. Breaking the kiss, Spike got up on his knees and in response Buffy spread her legs for him, Spike lowered his body on hers and guided himself to her center. As he plunged into her to the hilt, Buffy cried out his name, "Spike!"  
  
Spike began moving slowly and then he sped up the pace a bit, Buffy arched her back and hips up in response to Spike's thrusts, moaning loudly with each one. Spike sped the pace up a bit more, sending Buffy over the edge; gasping and moaning loudly as the waves of her orgasm hit her. Spike was still thrusting into her making his own grunting and moaning sounds; Buffy felt another orgasm building and when Spike started thrusting furiously, he got them both off so intensely that Buffy let out a scream and Spike roared. They were so out done by their love making that Spike collapsed on top of Buffy, both breathing hard and gasping for air, even though Spike didn't need to.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs where Giles, Tara and Willow were doing their research they could hear the moans, screams and the headboard beating against the wall upstairs. All they could do was sit in silence and look at each other in disbelief. Realizing what was going on above them; Giles lowered his eyes and began cleaning his glasses.  
  
Willow being the first to speak after it got quiet upstairs stated, "Well my goodness, no wonder Buffy's pregnant."  
  
Giles and Tara both shook their heads in agreement then went back to their research. Still reeling from their experience, they decided they would do their research at the Magic Box from now on.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Little do they know that for Buffy and Spike that was only round one, I don't think they'll be getting much research done that night. 


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

Chapter 9: Discovery  
  
Disclaimer: The same as always.  
  
The next morning, Buffy rolled over to see Spike sleeping beside her; giving him a kiss on the forehead, she proceeded to climb out of bed, just then she began feeling nauseous. She quickly slipped on her robe and ran to the bathroom. Buffy barely made it to the toilet as she began to throw up. Spike heard her and quickly went to her aid.  
  
"Buffy luv, are you all right?" Spike asked.  
  
"No Spike, I'm not. Its this damn morning sickness, I'll be glad when its over," Buffy replied.  
  
"Well pet, I know this upsets you but it's supposed to happen during your first trimester. It should be over by your fourth month, hopefully," Spike said comforting her.  
  
"I hope so, I can't take this any longer," Buffy said sadly.  
  
"I know pet, but you know I'm here to help you through this and everything after, you know that," Spike said compassionately.  
  
"You're sweet, you know that?" Buffy asked looking up at Spike with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know luv," Spike said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Well ducks, how would you like some breakfast?" Spike said cheerfully.  
  
"You can cook?" Buffy asked in surprise, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yes luv, that's only one of my hidden talents," Spike replied.  
  
"Before you can get me any breakfast, I think we need to get you a robe so you can cover up," Buffy said with a smile on her face.  
  
Spike looked down and realized he was still naked.  
  
"Blood Hell!" Spike said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be your look out while you run back into the bedroom and put your clothes on. I'm going to shower and brush my teeth" Buffy said.  
  
"Would you like some company in there?" Spike asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"No thank you, lover boy" Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Ok luv, are you sure I can't change your mind?" Spike asked in a husky voice.  
  
"I'm sure," Buffy replied.  
  
Going out into the hallway, Buffy looked around to see if anyone was out there. Not seeing anyone she waved Spike out of the bathroom and across the hall to their room, where he quickly sprinted, making Buffy giggle.  
  
"Boy, does he have a cute little ass," Buffy said under her breath.  
  
After showering and brushing her teeth, Buffy went into her bedroom to find that Spike had gone downstairs.  
  
"I can't wait to see what Spike is cooking for breakfast," Buffy said to herself while she dressed.  
  
Buffy lay one hand on her abdomen feeling the small lump there.  
  
"Boy, it won't be long before I'll be out to here," she said motioning with her hands.  
  
Buffy went downstairs to the kitchen to find Spike making breakfast, while sipping his own breakfast from a mug.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Buffy said happily.  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"How is everyone this morning?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Horrible" Dawn said.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I could have slept through the night if it weren't for you and the vampire love machine last night" Dawn whined.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked up at each other sheepishly, and at the same time Giles cleared his throat, Tara and Willow turned to look at each other, then back to Giles.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, we didn't realize" Buffy apologized.  
  
"If this is how its going to be living with you two, I'm asking Janice's parents if I can move in with them," Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, Dawn you are exaggerating," Buffy said.  
  
"I don't think so," Dawn said.  
  
"Like your big sis said, lil bit, we are sorry, it won't happen again" Spike said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah right, I going to buy a lifetime supply of ear plugs as long as I live here. I mean, why do I need sex ed class when I can learn everything I need to know here at home?" Dawn complained.  
  
Willow started to giggle at Dawn's statement, but stiffled it before she could let it out. Buffy and Spike ignored her.  
  
"Well anyway, Giles what did you find out?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing really, none of us have found any information, prophecy or otherwise about Slayers getting pregnant by vampires, thus not explaining your situation, not even through the 'Powers that be," Giles explained.  
  
"I think you know what that means, that our little miracle was meant to be," Buffy said rubbing her abdomen.  
  
"But how do you explain Spike's ability to father a child?" Giles asked.  
  
"I can't, unless his DNA is becomes reanimated through me somehow, outside of the obvious, making him fertile again," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I don't know how that is possible either, unless .." Giles trailed off in thought as he left the table.  
  
"Come on luv, sit down and eat something, you and the baby need food," Spike said, nudging Buffy to the table.  
  
"Spike, I'm going," Buffy said as she sats down and Spike set her breakfast down in front of her.  
  
Buffy picked up her fork and began eating.  
  
"Um, this is good," Buffy said.  
  
"Thank you luv," Spike replied smiling.  
  
"You can cook!" Buffy said.  
  
"I told you pet, I have many talents," Spike said.  
  
"I'll keep my job at the Doublemeat Palace, at least until my seventh month," Buffy stated.  
  
"Well luv, I would like for you to quit that job," said Spike.  
  
"No Spike, I can't, not yet; we need the money, especially with the baby coming," Buffy replied.  
  
"All right pet, have it your way; I know how stubborn Summers' women can be," Spike said.  
  
"I'm not being stubborn, my love, it's called survival," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, who would know better about that than a vampire," Spike said.  
  
"Uh Spike, I never denied that, but I'll be fine. You'll see," Buffy said.  
  
"Ok pet, but if the job gets to be to much for you, I want you to quit. Am I clear on that?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ok, Spike I hear you," Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy and Spike shared a passionate kiss. Dawn rolled her eyes at them as she went to the kitchen to get breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, Giles was in the living room going through a stack of books he hadn't look through before. Picking one, he opened it and began flipping pages until he found what he was looking for.  
  
Giles had a theory about all of this and was anxiously trying to prove it. Still flipping pages, something in the book caught his eye.  
  
"Ah ha!" Giles said thumping the page.  
  
Going back into the dining room with the others he looked at the group, delighted with himself for finding the information they all sought.  
  
"I found it," Giles declared.  
  
"Found what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I found some information that explains how this happened to you, Buffy," Giles said.  
  
"I hate to asks a personal question of the two of you, but during intercourse does Spike feed from you?" Giles asked.  
  
"Sometimes, why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well according to this, the blood of the Slayer has the power to reanimate the DNA of male vampires," Giles explained.  
  
"So, as long as Spike feeds from you during your activities, dare I say, you can become pregnant," Giles said shyly.  
  
"We're getting condoms for you, mister," Buffy said, pointing to Spike.  
  
"Hey, what about you? Couldn't you use the pill or whatever you women use now a days? Besides I love being au natural," Spike replied.  
  
"Ah, geez guys, private. We are still here you know," Willow said.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy apologized.  
  
"You and I have a few things we need to discuss later, lover boy," Buffy added.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"With yours being a special pregnancy, we would learn more about the baby from an ultrasound. Is your doctor planning to do one soon?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes, I have an appointment on Monday," Buffy stated.  
  
"Since Spike can't be there, would you go with me Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I would be out of place there," Giles said.  
  
"No you wouldn't. Spike wouldn't mind if you went, would you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, It's all right" Spike said.  
  
"Oh, all right I'll go," Giles said.  
  
Dawn came back to the table with her breakfast and sat down next to her sister.  
  
"Dawn, what are you doing today?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know, why?" Dawn replied.  
  
"Well, I thought we would have some sister time together, like shopping for baby things. How about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ok, you're on," Dawn replied.  
  
"Oh, Willow and Tara would you like to come with?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, you two go ahead and have a nice time, we have plans," Willow said.  
  
"All right Dawn, go up and get ready," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn ran upstairs to get ready for she and Buffy shopping trip. After a few minutes she came running back downstairs.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," Dawn said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, see you guys later," Buffy said, walking over to Spike giving him a kiss.  
  
"Bye pet, see you when you get back," said Spike as Buffy and Dawn left, closing the door behind them.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10: The Shopping Trip

Chapter 10: The Shopping Trip  
  
Disclaimer: As usual  
  
Buffy and Dawn went through the mall going from store to store looking at baby stuff; they looked at cribs, strollers, layette sets, swings and the like. In the store that she and Dawn are presently in, she is looking through some baby clothes and marvels at how tiny they are and tries to imagine her baby in them; as she thinks about the tiny person growing inside of her it brings tears to her eyes.  
  
Being the Slayer, she never thought this would be happening to her, having a baby, especially Spike's baby. Buffy wishes her mother could be here to tell her what to do, she really feels the need for some motherly advice about now. Buffy then buys a few sleepers, onesies, bibs, and some blankets, then decides to wait and buy the big stuff when she and Spike could pick them out together.  
  
She and Dawn also went to a couple of music stores to buy some CD's and toured a couple of the teen clothing stores to keep Dawn from becoming to bored. Stopping in the Babys' R Us store, Buffy buys a couple of sets of bottles and a diaper bag, after leaving the store they decide to take a break from shopping and have lunch.  
  
"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Buffy asks.  
  
"I don't know, what about Burger Palace in the food court?" Dawn asks.  
  
"Ok" Buffy replies.  
  
"Buffy and Dawn walk to the counter of the restaurant, and looking at the menu, chose their meals. After paying for and receiving their food, decide on a booth to sit in and made themselves comfortable, talking as they ate.  
  
"Dawn, are you ok with Spike living with us?" Buffy asks.  
  
Yea, I'm good with it, I love Spike, he's like a big brother to me and you guys are so right for each other, you need to be together" Dawn says.  
  
"And now with the baby coming, you should be together" Dawn adds.  
  
"Thank you for saying that, because we love each other very much and one day, we will probably get married." Buffy says.  
  
"That would be special, I can't wait" Dawn says.  
  
"Well, let's get through this pregnancy thing first" Buffy says.  
  
"Oh yea, I got something to show you" Dawn says rummaging through one of her bags.  
  
"Look what I bought" Dawn says handing the package to Buffy.  
  
Looking at it, Buffy glares at Dawn.  
  
"Ear plugs!" Buffy says.  
  
"Spike and I already apologized to you, what more do want?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Preferably a good night's sleep, also these will come in handy after the baby is born" Dawn says.  
  
"I see" Buffy says.  
  
Seeing her sisters' expression she felt the need to explain herself.  
  
"Don't be mad at me Buffy, but you and Spike (pause) I love you both dearly, but I need my sleep, you guys did keep me up all night, and besides, no one wants to be bothered with a cranky teenager," Dawn says.  
  
"I'm sorry" Dawn adds.  
  
"I'm not mad and don't be sorry, it's cool" Buffy says.  
  
"I know that Spike and I were a bit noisy last night .." Buffy starts.  
  
"A bit noisy!" Dawn cuts her off.  
  
"Ok, a lot noisy" Buffy says.  
  
"But, with it being our first night together in the same house and the same room, things kinda got out of hand, but I understand; don't worry about it" Buffy says with a smile.  
  
"Ok" Dawn says.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, I have to go buy a robe for Spike. We can't have him running around the house in a state of undress, now can we?" Buffy adds.  
  
"Eww! No, we can't" Dawn says making a face.  
  
Buffy and Dawn walk into a men's clothing store looking for a robe for Spike. After looking through the selection before them, Buffy picks out a black satiny robe, she thinks will look nice on Spike, considering his eye color, plus it's a color he wears all the time anyway.  
  
"Dawn, what do you think about this one?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Well, it's the right color, but satin? Do you think he would care for that?" Dawn asks.  
  
"I think he will, but if not, I can always return it and get a terry cloth one" Buffy says.  
  
"Ok, let's buy it then," Dawn says.  
  
Buffy makes her purchase, then she and Dawn decide they have had enough and head for home.  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile back at the house, there is a knock at the door and hearing that knock at the door, Giles gets up to answer it. Opening the door, he sees Xander standing there.  
  
"Hi, Giles" Xander says.  
  
"Hello Xander, I'm glad you came over, I wasn't sure you would come after what happened last night" Giles says as he invites Xander in.  
  
"Come in and have a seat" Giles says closing the door behind Xander.  
  
"I know I went off the deep end and I'm sorry about that, Willow called me and told me what you guys decided about patrolling. I know it is my turn tonight with you, but first I need to talk to Buffy, is she home?" Xander asks as he and Giles walk into the living room.  
  
"No, she and Dawn have gone shopping, they should be returning soon" Giles says.  
  
"I need to apologize to her for my behavior last night, when she and Spike made their announcements" Xander says.  
  
"Oh I see, well, I'm sure she will be glad to see you when she gets in" Giles says.  
  
"Spike is upstairs if would like to speak with him" Giles suggest.  
  
"No, I think I'll just wait for Buffy, where's Willow and Tara?" Xander says.  
  
"I don't know they left sometime ago," says Giles.  
  
"Oh" replies Xander.  
  
After about 10 minutes or so, Giles and Xander hear Buffy's SUV pull up in the driveway.  
  
"There they are" Giles announces.  
  
Within a few minutes, Buffy and Dawn burst through the door carrying what seems like dozens of packages. Looking into the living room, Buffy sees Xander and Giles sitting on the couch talking, Xander stands up and walks over to Buffy to help her with her bags, as Dawn closes the door behind them.  
  
"Hi, Xand" Buffy says.  
  
"Hey Buf" Xander replies.  
  
"Hi, Xander" Dawn says as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Dawnie" Xander answers back.  
  
"Here, let me help with those" Xander says taking her bags into the living room setting them down on the table.  
  
"Buffy, I came over to apologize for my behavior when you gave us all the news about you and Spike last night, I'm sorry" Xander says.  
  
"It's your life, which makes it so none of my business" Xander adds.  
  
"It's cool, don't worry about it" Buffy says.  
  
"Just call me Uncle Xander" Xander suggests.  
  
"Thank you" Buffy says as she smiles at Xander, giving him a big hug.  
  
Pulling back from their embrace Buffy inquires, "Where's Spike?"  
  
"I believe he's upstairs," Giles says to Buffy.  
  
As if on cue, Spike comes downstairs, "Hi baby, have a nice shopping trip?" Spike asks kissing Buffy on her forehead, smiling at her.  
  
"Hi, Spike" Buffy replies smiling.  
  
"Yes, Dawn and I had a good time" Buffy adds.  
  
Spike and Xander stare at each other, Spike drops the smile that was on his face.  
  
"Harris" Spike says.  
  
"Spike" Xander, says.  
  
Buffy speaks up at that point, "Xander came over to apologize for what happened last night and I'm guessing to patrol with Giles tonight, am I right?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Yes, that's right" Xander replies.  
  
Feeling the tension in the room, Giles pipes up" Yes well, Xander it is almost dark and we need to get ready to go out, so let's do that now, please" Giles demands.  
  
"Ok" Xander replies taking his eyes off of Spike.  
  
"Well, it's been a long afternoon, I think I'll go up and get some rest" Buffy says as she began to pick up her shopping bags.  
  
"Come on pet, I'll take these upstairs for you" Spike says to Buffy as he takes the bags from her.  
  
"See you later, Xand" Buffy says as she and Spike leave the room and start walking up the stairs.  
  
"Bye Buf" Xander replies as he and Giles began gathering their weapons from the weapons chest.  
  
*********  
  
Finally alone in their room, Buffy shows Spike all of the things she bought, including the robe she got for him, having him try it on.  
  
"Do you like it?" Buffy asks.  
  
"I love it pet, it's the right color and everything, how did you know my size?" Spike asks.  
  
"I didn't, I just made an educated guess" Buffy replies.  
  
"Well, that was a good guess" Spike says.  
  
Having said that, Spike takes Buffy's hands in his and looks into her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, you have made me the happiest man in the whole world. At one time we were mortal enemies and then I fell hopelessly in love with you and I knew from that day that you were the one. I love you more with each passing day and especially now that you are having my baby, I want to make an honest woman out of you. Buffy Anne Summers will you marry me?" Spike asks as he slips a ring on her finger.  
  
Buffy looks at the ring Spike placed on her finger, it was a diamond engagement ring in a Victorian style setting.  
  
"This ring once belong to my mother, before she was turned. She made me promise to give it the woman that I choose to marry and that would be you, pet" Spike says sadly thinking of his mother.  
  
Tears spilled from Buffy's eyes as she looks up into his blue eyes, "It's beautiful," Buffy says weakly.  
  
"Yes, yes, Spike I'll marry you" Buffy replies kissing him.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, Spike picks Buffy up and carries her over to the bed and gently lays her down on it, as he did so, Spike lays down on the bed next to her, as they begin to celebrate the beginning of their life together as man and wife.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11: The Ultrasound

Chapter 11: The Ultrasound  
  
Disclaimer: same as always, check previous chapters.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers for the kind reviews on this story, I am glad that you enjoy it. I aim to please, so plz continue to R & R.  
  
It's a bright Monday morning and Giles and Buffy are sitting in Dr. Ryan's office waiting for her name to be called for her ultrasound.  
  
"Giles, I am a little nervous about this test, all Spike and I want is a normal, healthy baby."  
  
"Well, that's what we all want for you, we mustn't think otherwise," Giles comforts Buffy.  
  
I'm curious though, since Spike is a vampire do you think that our baby will be also?" Buffy whispered.  
  
"No, I don't believe so" Giles answered her.  
  
"I mean, Spike was human once and I'm banking on the human part of him to be the part that helped create this child."  
  
"I'm sure it was," Giles replied.  
  
"Buffy Summers!" A nurse called.  
  
Hearing her name, Buffy looked up.  
  
"That's me," Buffy said as she rises from her chair with Giles following her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nurse Jones and I'll be doing your ultrasound today."  
  
"Hi," Buffy replied.  
  
"Are you Mr. Summers?" The nurse said referring to Giles.  
  
"No, I'm just a friend" Giles said.  
  
"Oh, ok," The nurse said as she lead them down the narrow hallway.  
  
Nurse Jones stops at a small exam room that contained the ultrasound machine, and invites Buffy to sit in a chair beside a small desk, then sat at the desk herself.  
  
Giles stood beside Buffy, while the nurse explained the procedure to her and told her that all she would need to do is relax, while she did the rest.  
  
"Now Miss Summers, the only other thing is that you have to drink 32 ounces of water, so that the images of the baby will come out clearly."  
  
"Buffy, please."  
  
"Ok, Buffy" Nurse Jones replied.  
  
"Once you have done that, we will get started. Here's a cup, and the water fountain is across the hall, and if you feel that you need to go to the bathroom, please try to hold it until the test is over. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Buffy follows the instructions she is given and drank so much water, that she felt as if she would burst. Nurse Jones returned and directs Buffy to the exam table, next to the ultrasound machine.  
  
"Just climb up on the table and lay down, then raise your shirt up just below your breast and lower your waist band, below your abdomen, please."  
  
"Have you felt any movement yet?" the nurse asked.  
  
"No, not yet" Buffy replied.  
  
"You will soon enough, the baby's movements are usually felt around the end of the 3rd month and into the 4th month, but every pregnancy is different."  
  
All of this was making Giles a bit uncomfortable, but he was there for Buffy and decided to put his feelings aside. Giles soon found himself to be quite curious about what this test would reveal.  
  
The nurse placed a paper drape across Buffy's lap along her waistline and then squirt some cold gel on her belly, Buffy hissed at the feel of the gel on her skin. The nurse then took the probe and glided it across Buffy's belly covering it with the gel.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, the nurse finally spoke, "Here's your baby right here," she said pointing to the screen.  
  
Buffy and Giles both strain to see what the nurse sees, not making sense of the images.  
  
"Here's the baby's body right here and there's a leg and an arm right here, would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"  
  
"Yes, please" Buffy said excitedly.  
  
With that, Nurse Jones pushes a button to the speaker on the machine and for the first time Buffy heard her baby's heartbeat, which brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"The baby has a strong heartbeat. Would you like to know the baby's sex, Buffy?"  
  
"No, we want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Ok, I can also take pictures of the baby that you can show to your family and friends, would you like that?"  
  
"Yes, please" Buffy replied.  
  
"Everything appears to be normal and the baby seems to be healthy, from what I can see, Buffy."  
  
"Ok, Buffy we are done, here's a towel you can wipe the gel off now."  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said in relief.  
  
Buffy sat up on the table and began wiping her mid-section of the gel, and adjusted her clothing.  
  
"Excuse me, I really need to go to the bathroom now," Buffy said.  
  
"It's down the hall on the right, I'll be right back with your pictures" the nurse replied.  
  
Buffy climbs off of the table, then she and the nurse left the room. After a few minutes, Buffy returned to the small room to see Giles sitting in the chair with a blank look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing," Giles replied.  
  
"Did you hear that? The baby seems to be normal and healthy and has a strong heartbeat, what do you think about that?  
  
"I think that it's wonderful" Giles replied.  
  
Nurse Jones returns to the room with Buffy's pictures.  
  
"Here you go, everything looks good. Now you have an appointment with Dr. Ryan in 3 weeks for your prenatal visit, here is your reminder and we'll see you then" The nurse said as she handed the small envelope to Buffy.  
  
"Thank you" Buffy replied.  
  
"Good luck" The nurse said.  
  
"Thanks again" Buffy said as she and Giles left the office.  
  
As Buffy and Giles rode home, they were silent for a time, each thinking about the results of the ultrasound. Buffy was the first to speak.  
  
"I can't wait to show these pictures to Spike, I wish he could have been there to hear our baby's heartbeat with me."  
  
"I'm sure that with his vampiric hearing, he has already heard it" Giles replied.  
  
"I didn't think about that, but now that you mention it, he probably has."  
  
"I'm very happy for you and Spike that you both get this chance in life or in his case, unlife to be parents, there haven't been very many Slayers that have had the chance to do so."  
  
But in Giles mind, he worried about how normal Buffy's baby would really be.  
  
Upon arriving home, Buffy races up the stairs to her room to show Spike the pictures of their baby. Walking into the dark room, she had to feel around the room while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Buffy felt around until she found the bed and found Spike in the middle of it, climbing on the bed with him she kisses what felt like his forehead.  
  
Feeling for the lamp, she turns it on and sees Spike still sleeping. Buffy kisses Spike on his lips, which wakes him.  
  
"Hi luv," Spike said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you up yet?"  
  
"Well luv, you know how we vampires are."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"What time is it anyway?"  
  
"It's around noon" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, how was your Doctor's appointment?"  
  
"It was perfect, guess what I have?"  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"I have pictures of our baby from the ultrasound, I didn't know that they could do that" Buffy said as she smiled.  
  
"Well, let's see them" Spike said as Buffy handed him the small envelope.  
  
Looking at them, Spike replied, "Bloody Hell, what am I looking at?"  
  
Pointing to the pictures, Buffy shows Spike the different parts of the baby in the pictures.  
  
"Did they tell you the baby's sex?" Spike asked.  
  
"The nurse did ask me if I wanted to know, but I told her that we wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"I think that it will be a girl, she will be just as beautiful as her mum."  
  
"Spike if you make me cry . ." Buffy trails off, her lip trembling.  
  
"Thank you baby, I love you" Buffy said giving Spike a peck on the lips.  
  
"I love you too, babe."  
  
"Why don't you stay and keep me company?" Spike asked with his patented smirk on his lips.  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because, if stay with me, I'll show you how much I missed you" Spike said in a lusty voice.  
  
"Will you now?" Buffy asked as she stood up to begin removing her clothing.  
  
"Mm-hmm, and I know you will show me how much you missed me too" Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"Be patient, I'm coming lover boy" Buffy said in a lusty voice.  
  
"And you will, my love."  
  
Spike watched Buffy as she undressed and finally climbed into the bed with him, they immediately begin kissing and fondling each other. Spike already could smell Buffy's arousal and his body responsed in like manner.  
  
While Buffy and Spike kissed, he cupped her breast, giving them a light squeeze and pinched her nipples making her moan. Buffy slid her hand down Spike's body and took hold of his erection, making Spike moan and tremble from her touch. She slid her hand up and down his shaft, and rubbed the tip with her thumb, Spike thrust himself in her hand trying hard not to lose control.  
  
Spreading her thighs, Spike placeed his hand between them and rubbed her clit, Buffy then released him and cried out, breaking the kiss they shared. Spike brought her to the brink of a powerful orgasm, making her twist and buck her hips to his touch. Spike removed his hand, and used his tongue to lick and suckle on her breast, then made a wet trail down her body to her center and began licking her clitorus, making Buffy scream.  
  
"Please Spike, I need you . . ." Buffy said panting and gasping.  
  
"Now, Spike I need you now!" Buffy repeated moaning even louder.  
  
Spike moved up her body and finding her mouth gave her a deep passionate kiss at the same time, he positioned his erection towards her opening and plunged himself into her, to the hilt. Buffy let out a scream that could be heard throughout the house.  
  
Spike began moving slowly then increased his speed, and pounded into her furiously. Buffy arched her back and lifted her hips off the mattress to meet his every thrust, crying out his name.  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
"Harder . . harder . . .oooh . .feels so good, uhn . .uhn," Buffy moaned.  
  
"I love you, Buffy . . .make it tight baby . . . make it tight," Spike moaned.  
  
"I'm coming . . .Spike!" Buffy screams as the waves of her orgasm hit her.  
  
Spike still thrusted into her, while her body convulsed in pleasure, taking him with her at the same time.  
  
"Ah, Ah, Bloody Hell! Uhn . . . uhn . . ." Spike roared as his orgasm left him spent, collapsing on top of Buffy.  
  
After a few minutes of lying still, Spike slid out of her and rolled off of Buffy. Finding her mouth, Spike gave her a very passionate kiss as they both rest from their torrent of love, Buffy broke the kiss to catch her breath.  
  
"Wow! That was atomic sex," Buffy said as she panted.  
  
"Anything for you sweet pea," Spike panted.  
  
*********  
  
Listening to all of the screams, moans and other ruckus coming from upstairs, Giles rolled his eyes and started cleaning his glasses, and shook his head.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Buffy and Spike must have forgotten that I was down here, they couldn't wait to have at it" Giles mumbles to himself.  
  
Once things quieted down upstairs, Giles went back to the book he was reading, until he heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking up, Giles sees Buffy and Spike walking down the stairs together, wrapped around each other. As they began walking past him heading for the kitchen, Buffy acknowledged Giles' presence.  
  
"Hey Giles."  
  
"Rupert" Spike spoke up.  
  
"We forgot you were here; um, did we disturb you?" Buffy asked shyly.  
  
"No, not at all" Giles lied.  
  
"We're just going to get some lunch, do you want anything?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine" Giles answered.  
  
With that being said, the couple disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Later that evening, when everyone was at the house, Buffy showed the baby's first pictures to them; of course, she had to explain the images to them as she talked about her ultrasound.  
  
"Wow! That's my niece or nephew?" Dawn squeals.  
  
"Yep" Buffy answered.  
  
"Wow, Buffy this so exciting, did they tell you what you were having?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, but the nurse did ask me if I wanted to know, but I told her that we want it to be a surprise."  
  
"And that's not all, I have something else to show you guys" Buffy said happily.  
  
Buffy holds out her left hand in front of everyone, so that they can all see the ring on it, the room was filled with oohs and ahhs.  
  
"Buffy where did you get the ring, it's beautiful?" Willow asked.  
  
"Spike gave it to me when he proposed a couple of nights ago, it belonged to his mother."  
  
"Congratulations" Everyone echoed.  
  
"Thanks guys" Buffy replied.  
  
"Hey, I'm your sister and you didn't tell me first?" Dawn asked in a huff.  
  
"Sorry Dawnie, I wanted to wait and tell everyone together."  
  
"That is a truly beautiful ring," Anya said as she and Xander looked it over.  
  
"Yes, it is quite lovely" Giles commented.  
  
"That's a Victorian style setting, isn't it?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so" Buffy replied.  
  
"Yes, it is" Giles piped in.  
  
"Where's the groom?" Anya asked.  
  
"He's upstairs getting ready to patrol," Buffy answered.  
  
Spike was upstairs readying himself to go out patrolling with Anya and Xander. His vampiric hearing picked up on the sounds of the excitement before he reached the top of the stairs, walking down the steps, Spike suddenly shows up in the doorway of the living room. Spike walked into the room towards Buffy, everyone turned to look at him as he crossed the room.  
  
"Hey, what's all the excitement about?" Spike inquired as he placed his hands on Buffy's waist.  
  
"Well, everyone congratulated us on our engagement, plus I showed them pictures of the baby, is all."  
  
On that note, Dawn jumped up and huggd Spike, "Congrats brother-in-law! Welcome to the family."  
  
"Thanks nibblet."  
  
"Congratulations!" everyone else in the room echoed to Spike.  
  
"Thanks everyone" Spike replied.  
  
"Boy, you don't waste anytime, do you?" Anya asked.  
  
"No, never have, luv."  
  
"Have you set the date yet?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, not yet, but I think we had better do it before this little event takes place" Buffy replied placing one hand on her slightly swollen belly.  
  
"We're going to start planning soon," Buffy said.  
  
"Spike honey, would you prefer a small wedding or a big one?"  
  
"A small one and the smaller the better, luv"  
  
"I hate to break up our happy moment, but Anya, Harris, get your weapons and let's get going" Spike said.  
  
"Be careful out there" Buffy said to Spike giving him a kiss.  
  
"I will sweetness" Spike replied as he, Anya and Xander left the house, closing the door behind them.  
  
TBC  
  
" 


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding Plans

Chapter 12: Wedding Plans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah, blah, you know the drill.  
  
After nearly a month, Buffy, Spike and the Scoobies worked hard to plan the perfect wedding, Buffy giving them some idea about what she wanted. Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn went through bride's magazines, catalogs, and any bridal materials they could find. The wedding date was set for the middle of the next month, during Buffy's 5th month, finding a dress to fit around her swollen belly worried her.  
  
Spike had gotten a job working at Willie's bar at night, bartending, taking some of the financial burden off of Buffy. Spike still patrolled with the Scoobies on his nights off from the bar and sometimes after he left work, making it home before sunrise.  
  
Buffy worked the dayshifts at the Doublemeat Palace, sometimes finding it hard to handle, looking at and smelling the food. Buffy was beginning to show big time, when her uniform became to tight to wear, her manager told her that she may wear one of the company t-shirts and maternity pants instead. Buffy had gotten her T-shirt in a large and it practically hid her swollen abdomen.  
  
One evening while she and Spike relaxed together in bed, Buffy felt little movements in her belly, being surprised by the baby's movements she made a squealing noise, which made Spike look up at her.  
  
"What's wrong luv?"  
  
"I just felt the baby move," Buffy said happily.  
  
"You did? Let me feel it, pet," Spike said in amazement.  
  
With that, Spike gently laid his hand on her swollen belly, and felt the baby move under his palm. Spike's eyes widened in astonishment, he looked up into Buffy's face with much joy, and he spoke softly to the baby through her abdomen.  
  
"Hello in there, I'm your da. I can't wait to meet you, lil bit."  
  
Seeing the joy in her lover's face as he was trying to become aquainted with their unborn child, touched Buffy's heart and brought her to tears.  
  
Buffy and Spike decided on a civil ceremony, the judge is from the Sunnydale Circuit Court and he will perform the ceremony in their home. The judge is a friend of Giles' he is one of the no questions asked kind of officials; he even procured a birth certificate for Spike stating that he is 26 years of age. Giles also knows a doctor that would perform the couple's blood test, no questions asked, making their marriage license legal in the state of California.  
  
Buffy began thinking to herself as they applied for the marriage license what her new last name would be, she realized that she didn't know Spike's last name and never thought to ask him, when she asked, he simply stated that he would take on her last name.  
  
Spike was fitted for a nice dark suit that Buffy picked out with much protest on his behalf, but in spite of it all; he gave in to his golden goddess. Buffy and Spike went to the mall after sunset to pick out their wedding rings, and decided on wedding bands that would go perfectly with Buffy's engagement ring.  
  
Buffy had her wedding dress specially made by a bridal shop in town, it wasn't the one that she always dreamt of wearing, but considering her condition, it would have to do. Buffy's dress was made of taffeta and lace, in an off-white color with tiny seed beads and a sprinkle of sequins decorating the bodice. It also had an extra fold of fabric in the front of the skirt, to accommodate her growing mid-section and it was above the knee in length.  
  
Spike left a large part of the plans to the women of the group, trusting Buffy's judgement in arranging the other things that had to be done. Buffy and Willow went to the bakery and pick out the wedding cake, and decided on how to decorate the living room. She and Spike had already written their vows to each other, and Buffy hired a photographer to take their wedding pictures, she even asked the guy if he could hide her belly in each shot.  
  
The day that Buffy went in for her last fitting, the female scoobies except Anya went with her to see her dress. Buffy went into a dressing room and came out again wearing her dress, and when she walked in front of the mirror, she took a good look at herself and as she did so, Willow, Dawn, and Tara, all commented about how beautiful she looked and how Spike will think so too.  
  
After the ceremony, there will be a small reception in their dining room. She and Spike will spend their honeymoon in LA, she arranged for Dawn to be taken care of by Giles and the other scoobies while they are gone. Buffy thought about visiting Angel while she and Spike were in LA, but Spike made it very clear why that wouldn't happen. Buffy recalled his exact words to her on the subject.  
  
"That's all I need is that Bloody poof ruining my honeymoon, that Nancy boy, sod him." That statement made Buffy angry and an argument ensued, which left Spike sleeping on the couch that night.  
  
All of the plans for the wedding were set and all there was to do now was to wait for the big day.  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13: Buffy's Prenatal Visit

Chapter 13: Buffy's Prenatal Visit  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, you know the drill.  
  
Life went on as usual in the Summer's household during the month and days leading up to the wedding. Buffy went to her doctor's appointment for her prenatal check up and Dr. Ryan was concerned that she wasn't gaining enough weight.  
  
Buffy being in her second trimester craved more junk foods than she did the right ones and explained this to her doctor, which he told her how important it is to eat the right foods so that the baby will be healthy. Dr. Ryan put Buffy on a strict diet to make sure that she was getting the right foods everyday and told her that she could give into her cravings, only when she had eaten balanced meals first, and he wanted to see her again in three weeks.  
  
Buffy went home and told Spike everything the doctor told her, and in those three weeks he saw to it that she ate very well, Buffy had gained so much weight that she appeared chubbier.  
  
When Buffy returned to Dr. Ryan's office she looked healthier and even had a much rosier glow about her, which pleased him and when she weighed in and had put on about eight pounds. During her examination, the doctor listened to the baby's heartbeat and measured Buffy's stomach, to be sure that the baby was the right size for its invitro age.  
  
To Dr. Ryan, Buffy's abdomen seemed larger than her five months of pregnancy and wondered if she might be carrying twins, he informed Buffy of this and decided he would check it out.  
  
"Buffy, I am going to do another ultrasound to check on the size of your baby and to check on the possibly of twins."  
  
"Ok, but you only heard one heartbeat right? Wouldn't you have heard two of them, instead?"  
  
"Yes, sometimes the second twin hides behind the other and one heartbeat is all you can hear sometimes, but there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Dr. Ryan led Buffy to the room with the ultrasound machine in it and after a few minutes he began the procedure. He slid the probe all over Buffy's abdomen at all angles to see if there was a second baby in there, but found only one. While Buffy wiped the gel off of her abdomen, Dr. Ryan went over the images that were saved on the machine.  
  
"Well Buffy, from what I can tell the baby is healthy and is a good size, be prepared to give birth to a large baby," Dr. Ryan informed her.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as the doctor spoke.  
  
"How large are we talking?"  
  
"Oh, about nine or ten pounds, at best."  
  
Buffy had a look of horror on her face when the doctor told her that.  
  
"Don't worry, if there are any problems we have ways of handling it, there have been women who have given birth to babies as large as twelve pounds and have done fine."  
  
While driving home from her appointment, Buffy kept replaying the doctor's words in her head about the baby's size. She thought about how much she and Dawn weighed at birth and then wondered what Spike must have weighed at birth.  
  
Buffy pulled up in her driveway and then went into the house to tell Spike everything about her appointment. Upon entering the house she found it quiet, she looked around and didn't see Giles there, so going into the kitchen she found the note he left on the counter and read it.  
  
"Dear Buffy, I have stepped out for the afternoon to take care of some business and will be back later, Love Giles."  
  
After reading the note, she decided to go upstairs to relax a bit and see her vampire husband to be, who was sleeping. Buffy climbed the stairs and went to her bedroom, opened the door, and going into the room she turned the lamp on, closing the door behind her. Buffy looked across the room, to see Spike sleeping in the middle of the bed. She went to him and lowered herself on the bed gently, leaned over and kissed him on his forehead; he awoke to see the love of his unlife.  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"Hello kitten, how was your appointment?" Spike asked as he pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"Just fine. Spike the doctor told me something about the baby that shocked me, and he did another ultrasound."  
  
"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, he said the baby is fine."  
  
"That's good, then what shocked you, luv?"  
  
"The fact that he said the baby was going to weigh about nine or ten pounds at birth, can you see me pushing something that big out of me?"  
  
"Well pet, women have done this for centuries and lived to tell about it, my mum did."  
  
"You mean . . ." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Yes luv, I was a large baby m'self, from what my mum told me."  
  
"Dawn and I were average weight, about seven pounds each, so I guess this baby is going to be like you, at least that way."  
  
"I'm sure in other ways too, pet."  
  
"Well, that won't be so bad," Buffy said laying her head on Spike's chest.  
  
"You are a good man, William, you've changed a lot in the year's that I've known you and deserve all the love I can give." Buffy said in a husky voice.  
  
"Thank you, pet" Spike said kissing her forehead.  
  
"I can't wait for us to be man and wife, the next two weeks couldn't come fast enough for me, I love you." Buffy said looking into Spike's eyes.  
  
"I love you too sweetness, and speaking of coming" Spike said with a sexy smirk on his lips and one eyebrow raised.  
  
"That's just like you to take one word out of a sentence and turn it into something sexual."  
  
"You know me, kitten."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, we have the house all to ourselves, Giles stepped out for the afternoon" Buffy said in a lusty voice.  
  
"Oh really, how did we get so lucky?"  
  
"I don't know, but it happened."  
  
"Well, we had better take advantage of it then, my sweet" Spike said in a lusty tone.  
  
"All right lover boy, why not."  
  
With that Buffy began kissing Spike very passionately, and as they kissed, he started peeling her clothes off, tossing them to the floor, which kicked off their afternoon of love.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Bells

Chapter 14: Wedding Bells  
  
Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada, you know the drill.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I'm glad you enjoy it. Plz R & R.  
  
The much-anticipated day had arrived, Buffy and Spike's special day. Willow, Tara and Dawn decorated the living room, with red and white streamers, which were the colors that the couple decided on, red being Spike's favorite color.  
  
All day the house was a flurry of activity, the florist delivered the flowers, they were red and white carnations. The caterer delivered the food and set everything up buffet style in the dining room for the small party to follow. Included with the food were three bottles of champagne and three bottles of sparkling cider for those who do not drink alcoholic beverages and that would definitely include the Summer's sisters.  
  
The wedding was going to take place at 5 p.m. and the Judge was due to arrive at 4:30 p.m. Everyone hurried around to make sure that everything was perfect. The wedding party consisted of Dawn, who was Buffy's maid of honor, Giles is father of the bride, Xander is Spike's best man, and Willow and Tara were Buffy's attendants. The few guests they had were some of Buffy's friends from the Doublemeat Palace.  
  
Through out the day, Buffy and Spike stayed apart per the superstition about the groom seeing the bride before the wedding. Buffy dressed in Dawn's room with Dawn, Tara, and Willow attending to her every need, helping her with her dress and make-up. Spike dressed in their bedroom with Giles and Xander attending to him, both he and Buffy practicing their vows. Anya was left with the duty of greeting guest as they arrived.  
  
Judge Simmons arrived promptly at 4:30 p.m. readying himself to perform the ceremony, and getting familiar with the positions of the wedding party. Buffy stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, making sure everything was perfect.  
  
"I wasn't sure I would still fit in this dress after putting on the extra pounds, along with the baby."  
  
"Buffy, you look wonderful," Willow stated cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you Willow," Buffy said weakly as she became teary-eyed.  
  
"Ok Buffy, let's make sure you have everything, you have your something old - which is your engagement ring, something new - which is the baby, something borrowed - that would be the necklace you borrowed from Anya, and your something blue - and that is your blue satin garter belt. Well, that's everything, are you ready to get married?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, I am" Buffy said wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
*********  
  
"Spike, I don't need to give you the Talk or any other fatherly advice do I?" Giles said comically as he made adjustments to Spike's tie.  
  
"No mate, why would I need that, you have seen my bride right?"  
  
"Alright, let's get you married then," Giles said.  
  
"Xander, do you have the rings?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes, there right here," Xander replied as he held the ring box up for Giles to see.  
  
"Very good, now you and Spike go on downstairs and take your places, while I get Buffy."  
  
Without a word, they both turned to leave the room, Xander stopped Spike to have a word with him before they left.  
  
"Spike, I know that I never liked you being with Buffy in the past, but knowing that she is with someone that she loves and makes her happy, makes it easier for me to accept you being in her life. Take good care of her and the baby," Xander said to Spike.  
  
"That's something you never have to worry about mate, she's in good hands, they both are" Spike replied.  
  
Having said that they both left the room, leaving Giles smiling at Xander's touching words to Spike. Giles walked across the hall to Dawn's room and knocked on the door, Willow opened the door and Giles walked in. As Giles stepped through the door he marveled at Buffy in her wedding dress.  
  
"Buffy you look beautiful" Giles said as she looked up at him with red puffy eyes.  
  
"Thank you Giles," Buffy said as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"Buffy what's wrong?" Giles inquired, handing her a few tissues.  
  
"Nothing, it's just an emotional time for me, you know how pregnant women are?"  
  
"It's pre-wedding jitters, she's been like this all day" Willow spoke up.  
  
"She'll be fine, you ladies go on down we're getting ready to start the ceremony, Giles said.  
  
"Ok," the girls said in unison as they left the room.  
  
"Buffy, if you don't want to go through with the wedding just say so and we'll postpone it" Giles said.  
  
"No, I still want to marry Spike, it's just . . .I wish that my mother could be here to see Spike and I get married, she loved Spike" Buffy said grabbing some tissues, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.  
  
"Well Buffy, you know that your mother would he here if she could" Giles comforted her.  
  
"I know she would. I miss her so much."  
  
"I know. She would have been so proud of you" Giles said sympathetically as he looked down at his watch.  
  
"Buffy, we had better get going, everyone is waiting."  
  
She took one last look at herself in the mirror and picked up her bouquet, then she and Giles left the room. They began their descension down the steps with Giles steadying Buffy as she walked.  
  
When they arrived at the door of the living room, everyone stood as Giles walked Buffy to her place between Dawn and Spike; he then went to his seat. Buffy looked into Spike's face as she took her place next to him, and he began smiling at her as she took his cool hand in hers and smiled back. Everyone turned to face Judge Simmons as he began the ceremony, motioning with one hand he made everyone but the one's standing before him, take their seats.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Buffy Anne Summers and William Summers in holy matrimony, if there is anyone who objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Upon that last sentence there was silence as everyone looked at Xander in anticipation of his reaction to that statement. He looked around at the many sets of eyes that were focused on him.  
  
"What? I'm not saying a word!" Xander said as everyone turned back to face the judge again.  
  
"Who gives this woman's hand in marriage?" the judge asked.  
  
"I do!" Giles replied raising one hand in response.  
  
"Buffy and William have written their own vows they would like to say to each other" the judge said motioning with one hand for one of them to start.  
  
Buffy and Spike turned to face each other, Buffy handed her bouquet to her sister, then she and her lover held hands and looked into each other's eyes, as Spike went first.  
  
"Buffy, you are my Queen, my golden goddess, the love of my life and soon to be the mother of my child. I love you and cherish you more than life itself and will spend the rest of my life protecting you and making you happy until the end of time."  
  
As Spike said his vows to Buffy, tears welled up in her eyes and her lip trembled, seeing this Dawn handed her a couple of tissues. Her voice was a bit shaky as she said her vows to Spike, wiping away her tears as she spoke.  
  
"William, you are my lover, my protector and the love of my life. You are the only man that has ever made me happy and made my life worth living, you are the most loving and caring man, I've ever known. I love you more with each passing day and promise to make you happy until the end of time."  
  
"May we have the rings please?" the judge asked.  
  
Xander pulled the box from his pocket and opened it; Spike then took Buffy's ring out of the box and was poised to place it on her finger.  
  
"Now repeat after me," Judge Simmons said.  
  
"Buffy, with this ring I thee wed" the judge said as Spike repeated after him placing the ring on Buffy's finger.  
  
"I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you" Spike repeated.  
  
Once Spike was finished, Xander handed Spike's ring to Buffy and she repeated the same vow to Spike, placing the ring on his finger.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, those that God has joined together let no man put asunder" the judge said finishing the ceremony.  
  
"William, you may kiss your bride."  
  
With that, Buffy and Spike looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other passionately as everyone watched.  
  
"I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. William Summers" the judge said as the happy couple ended their kiss and smiled at everyone. The reception began after a few pictures were taken, and during the small gathering when it was time for Buffy to throw her bouquet, all of her single female guests lined up to catch it. When she turned her back on them and threw it, Anya pushed and shoved the other women out of the way and caught it, afterwards receiving dirty looks from the other women. Seeing Anya's actions catching Buffy's bouquet, Xander thought about having a word with her, but thought better of it and returned to the buffet table.  
  
The photographer took pictures of everyone in the wedding party and he even brought his assistant to videotape the entire wedding and help with the wedding portraits. Soon it came time for Buffy and Spike to cut their wedding cake and they cut off a small piece of the cake and fed it to each other. Being playful, Buffy smeared a dot of frosting on the tip of Spike's nose, he in turn did the same to her and they both started laughing, making everyone else laugh too. That was a Kodak moment, which the photographer picked up on.  
  
The reception was still going on when Buffy and Spike left for their honeymoon, everyone threw rice at them as they jumped into Buffy's SUV and drove off, heading for L.A.  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15: Honeymoon in LA

Chapter 15: Honeymoon in L.A.  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, see previous chapters.  
  
It was 11:30 p.m., when Spike pulled up in front of the hotel where he and Buffy would stay. An old friend of Spike's who also is a vampire owned the hotel. During the trip, Buffy had fallen asleep exhausted from the activities of their special day. After parking the SUV, Spike looked over at his beautiful bride sleeping next to him and smiled, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, which awakened her.  
  
"Uh, um . . . Where are we?" Buffy asked sleepily.  
  
"We're in L.A. at the hotel, luv."  
  
Just then a parking attendant and a bellboy came to the vehicle to service them.  
  
"Come on luv, these gents would like to take care of our luggage."  
  
As Spike climbed out of the SUV, the parking attendant stood by the car door holding it open and waited for the luggage to be unloaded before he parked it. Spike went around to the other side of the SUV to help his pregnant wife out of the vehicle, the couple walked into the lobby of the hotel and Buffy was in awe of it's beauty.  
  
"Spike, how can we afford such an exclusive place?"  
  
"An old mate of mine owns the place and he's having us stay here as his guest with all the amenities on him. I called him as soon as we started making our wedding plans, this was his wedding present to us."  
  
"That was really generous of him."  
  
"Yea, he's a good chap. Well, we had better let them know we're here."  
  
"I can't wait to see what the bridal suite looks like" Buffy said as she and Spike walked to the desk.  
  
"Hello. We are Mr. and Mrs. William Summers, guest of Mr. Mason" Spike said to the clerk.  
  
"Ah yes, the Summers' party, we've been expecting you, we have reserved Bridal Suite, number 313 for you. Just sign the register please," the clerk said with a smile.  
  
The clerk then turned to get the key to their suite, while Spike signed the book.  
  
"Here you are, it is on the third floor, the bellboy will show you where it is, have a nice stay and congratulations" the clerk said as he handed Spike the key to their suite.  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
"Follow me please," said the bellboy as he lead them to the elevator, carrying their luggage.  
  
Getting on the elevator, they rode it to the third floor and once the elevator door opened they walked down the hall to their suite. When they came to Suite 313, Spike unlocked the door and ushered the bellboy in with their luggage, Spike then picked Buffy up and carried her over the threshold of the bridal suite. The bellboy stood by the door and waited for his tip, which he received once Spike put his wife back on her feet.  
  
Buffy walked around the suite admiring its beauty and size. Their suite was generously sized with a king-sized bed and the bathroom was big and even had a hot tub in it.  
  
"Spike, I'm glad you brought me here, we must thank your friend. When do I get to meet him?"  
  
"Soon I hope."  
  
"Spike, we have to make sure that these curtains are kept closed while we're here" Buffy said concerned for her husband.  
  
"My friend assured me that the maids were instructed to leave them closed."  
  
"That's good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Buffy said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"I know sweetness. Thank you for your concern."  
  
"Well, I have to look out for my husband and the father of my child."  
  
"Thank you, luv" Spike said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Well, I have to use the facility, which is a never ending trip when you're pregnant. Honey, could you please help me up?"  
  
"Sure kitten, give me your hands" Spike said as he pulled his mate to her feet.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie. See you in a little while" Buffy said as she waddled into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
After a minute there was a knock at the door, Spike hesitated a minute and walked to the door.  
  
"I wonder who that is?"  
  
Spike opened the door to see his old friend standing there.  
  
"Well, well, Randy Mason as I live and don't breathe, how have you been mate?" Spike said as he shook his friend's hand, ushering him inside, then closed the door behind him.  
  
"Fine, fine, I can't complain" Randy said smiling at his old friend.  
  
"I see that. This place is beautiful."  
  
"Thanks. So you got married, I never figured you for the marrying type" Randy inquired.  
  
"Yea, well I just needed to find the right one is all. Here is my bride now."  
  
Spike turned around and as on cue Buffy emerged from the bathroom. (He heard her coming, with his vampiric hearing).  
  
"This is Buffy Summers, my missus" Spike said introducing Buffy.  
  
"Buffy this is my old friend Randy Mason" Spike said introducing Randy to Buffy.  
  
Randy stared at the petite and very pregnant blond approaching him; he tried to hide the shock on his face as she spoke.  
  
"Hi, nice to finally meet you. The hotel is beautiful," Buffy said as she shook Randy's hand.  
  
"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. Spike didn't tell me that you were so lovely."  
  
"Thank you" Buffy blushed.  
  
"Spike also didn't tell me that you two were expecting, either."  
  
"Yes. He did this to me" Buffy said comically with both hands placed on her swollen abdomen.  
  
"Hey, I had help with that little project" Spike quipped.  
  
"I know honey, I'm just teasing."  
  
"Spike, you're a lucky man" Randy said smiling at the couple.  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
"Well, I'd better get going and let you two get on with your honeymoon. If you need anything at all please let me know personally. It was nice to meet you Buffy."  
  
"Same here" Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Spike, why don't you and Buffy join me for dinner tomorrow night, and we can talk about old times" Randy added.  
  
"We'd love to" Spike said as he smiled at Randy.  
  
"About 8-ish" Randy said.  
  
"We'll be there" Spike replied.  
  
"Good, I'll see you then, goodnight," Randy said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Goodnight" the couple said in unison, as Spike closed the door behind him.  
  
"He's nice."  
  
"Yea, I've known Randy for centuries" Spike said as he turned to look at Buffy.  
  
"Now enough about Randy, it's our honeymoon and I can't wait to get started" Spike said to Buffy with a sexy smile.  
  
Buffy moved closer to Spike and threw her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I can't wait to get started either," Buffy said in a lusty voice.  
  
With that, Buffy pulled Spike's face to hers and kissed him passionately, he then picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her on it. Spike then lowered himself down on the bed next to her.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Buffy said breathlessly "Make love to me, Spike."  
  
Spike looked into her green eyes and began to kiss her very passionately. Buffy and Spike's passion went to the next level, shortly after the kissing began, clothes were peeled off and thrown to the floor. There after, all that could be heard were moans, grunts and screams as they made love as husband and wife.  
  
The next morning, Buffy untangled herself from the sheets and pulled herself up to the mirrored headboard and propped herself against it. She began to reflect on her beautiful wedding night and how gentle Spike was with her when they made love, being careful not hurt her or the baby. She then looked over at her sleeping husband, then leaned over and kissed him on his forehead before she climbed out of the bed.  
  
After she got out of bed, she turned back to look at her lover once more, admiring the beauty of his physical features. Then she thought about his stamina as a lover, he was the best she had ever had, he knew how to give her a happy. She then commented to herself about how Angel, Parker and Riley were nothing compared to Spike and how glad she was that she chose him as her life partner. Buffy then went in to the bathroom, showered and got dressed for the day.  
  
"I guess I'll take in the sights of L.A. and see what's changed since I left" Buffy mumbled to herself.  
  
She then left a note on the nightstand for Spike saying that she had gone out and would be back later, she propped it against the lamp on his side. Buffy then called down to the front desk and asked to have her vehicle brought around, she then grabbed her room key and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.  
  
Buffy rode the elevator to the lobby and walked to the doors of the hotel to find the valet waiting for her with the SUV's driver side door open.  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said to the valet as she climbed in and he closed the door for her, then she drove off. She drove around L.A. taking in the sites of her old town, she began to feel rather nostalgic, all of the memories of her life before Sunnydale were here. She was born and raised here and it was also where she became the Chosen One, it was also here that she lost her first Watcher and burned down the gym of Hemery High School fighting vampires. Yes, this place definitely held a lot of memories for her.  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting Connor

Chapter 16: Meeting Connor  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but this story belongs to Joss.  
  
A/N: This chapter is a crossover between AU-BTVS and ATS. Everyone has memories of Dawn growing up in the Summer's household, and neither Wolfram and Hart or Holt are after Connor.  
  
Buffy pulled up in front of the Hyperion Hotel, and looked the place over as she climbed out of her vehicle and walked up to the hotel. She walked through the doors of the hotel, into the lobby and was greeted by a young lady standing at the front desk.  
  
"Hello! May I help you?" Fred greeted Buffy with a smile, as she walked from behind the desk.  
  
"Yes, I've come to see an old friend from Sunnydale."  
  
"Who would you like to see?" Fred inquired.  
  
"I'd like to see Angel, please," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Angel's upstairs with Connor, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, please have a seat while I get him," Fred replied smiling sweetly.  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said as she walked over to the round sofa and sat down.  
  
"My name is Fred, Angel's assistant."  
  
"Fred. That's an odd name for a girl."  
  
"It's short for Winifred."  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you." Fred replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
"Ok Buffy, he'll be right down," Fred said as she approached the stairs.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy replied.  
  
"No problem," Fred said as she ascended the stairs.  
  
Buffy watched Fred as she went up the stairs and disappeared, then she focused her attention on the lobby. She looked around the lobby of the hotel and thought about how Angel always said he liked a lot of room, which this was quite a bit of it. The next thing that caught Buffy's eye was the weapons cabinet, being curious she walked over to the cabinet and looked at the array of weapons inside. While she stood there, Angel and Fred descended the stairs, and he rushed past Fred to greet Buffy.  
  
Buffy stood with her back to the staircase until she heard footfalls on the steps behind her, which made her turn around. Angel stopped dead in his tracks when Buffy turned to face him and Fred. He couldn't believe what he saw - a very pregnant Buffy, and found it hard to speak due to the shock and bewilderment that came over him.  
  
"Hi Angel," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Fred walked down the rest of the stairs and past Angel to approach Buffy.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" Fred asked Buffy.  
  
"No, thank you, I'm good."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up, it was nice to meet you," Fred said as she disappeared into a back office.  
  
"Same here," Buffy replied.  
  
"H-H-Hi," Angel stuttered as he walked towards Buffy to take a closer look at her.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
"Yes, I am but . . ." Angel said still stunned, as he carefully hugged her back.  
  
Seeing the shock and concern on his face, Buffy took Angel by the hand and led him to the couch to sit down.  
  
"B-Buffy you're pregnant!" Angel said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm five and a half months along."  
  
"I hear that you have a baby of your own, too. Congratulations," she said as she hugged him again.  
  
"Thanks. His name is Connor."  
  
"I bet he's a beautiful baby," Buffy said happily.  
  
"Yes, he is. But Buffy who . . .?"  
  
"Spike is the baby's father," Buffy answered him.  
  
At the mention of Spike's name, Buffy heard a low growl coming from Angel.  
  
"I suppose he did this to you and then left you, didn't he?" Angel said angrily.  
  
Buffy tried to speak, "But Angel . . ."  
  
"I'll track him down like a dog and kill him!" Angel said cutting her off.  
  
Buffy thought that Angel was going to vamp out because of all of the emotion he displayed over her news.  
  
"Angel calm down, Spike didn't leave me this way. We got married yesterday," Buffy said as she held Angel's hand to comfort him.  
  
Upon hearing that bit of news, Angel stared at Buffy, and looked as if he was about to faint.  
  
"You got married, yesterday?" Angel said with much surprise.  
  
"Yes look," Buffy showed him her left hand and the rings on it.  
  
"What beautiful rings," Angel said calmly.  
  
"Thank you, the engagement ring belonged to Spike's mother and the other one is new, of course."  
  
Just as she finished her sentence, Cordelia, Gunn and Lorne came into the hotel and saw Buffy and Angel as they sat together and talked. The three of them immediately walked toward them; being curious about his visitor, Angel and Buffy looked around as they were being approached.  
  
Angel then introduced the other part of team Angel to her. Gunn and Lorne greeted Buffy, but Cordy squealed her greeting, Wesley wasn't there because he was away on vacation.  
  
"Buffy! Hi, what are you doing here in LA?" Cordy asked happy to see her.  
  
"Hi, I'm visiting at the moment. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine and you?" Cordy replied.  
  
"Well, I can't complain."  
  
Buffy stood up to hug her, then Cordy's eyes dropped to Buffy's mid- section, with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Buffy, My God! You're . . ."  
  
"Pregnant, I know," Buffy finished her sentence.  
  
"I didn't know that Slayers could get pregnant. I mean with the whole, saving the world type thingy going on. When did you find time to do that?"  
  
"Well, I had been seeing someone and frankly by being the slayer, I didn't think that I would be around long enough to get pregnant, but here I am."  
  
"Did you need us to find the baby's father?" Cordy inquired shyly.  
  
"No, I know where he is," Buffy happily replied.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who is the baby's father?"  
  
"Not at all," Buffy replied.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Spike! The same Spike that tried to kill all of us on Parent-Teacher night? The vamp Spike?" Cordy asked excitedly.  
  
"The one and only" Buffy said in amusement.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No Cordy, Spike and I had been seeing each other for a while and I just found out I was pregnant about two and a half months ago."  
  
"But he is all evil and everything, how could you have any kind of relationship with him?" Cordy asked.  
  
"He's not evil anymore, he's a good man and has a soul. Which is a long story that I don't have the time to tell."  
  
"Does he know about the baby?"  
  
"Yes, he does and he's looking forward to the baby's birth. Besides that . . ." Buffy held out her left hand for Cordy to see.  
  
"My, what a beautiful ring, he gave this to you?" Cordy asked with her eyes opened wide and mouth hung open as she looked at Buffy's ring.  
  
"Of course he did. See the wedding band? We made it official yesterday. The next time you're in Sunnydale, stop by the house and I'll show you the wedding pictures."  
  
After Buffy made that statement, Angel began to look a little green around the gills, even though, vampires' complexions never change.  
  
"What is your new last name?"  
  
"It's still Summers. Spike took my last name, instead of me taking his."  
  
"I see. So you wanted to spend your honeymoon, here in LA?"  
  
Angel cleared his throat to speak changing the subject, cutting Cordy off.  
  
"So, how long are you going to be in LA?" Angel asked.  
  
"Spike and I will be here a few more days, then its back to good old Sunnydale."  
  
"One other thing, how can you patrol in your condition?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't. Spike, Giles and the gang are taking care of it for me, for now."  
  
"Look, if you need my help . . ." Buffy waved her hand cutting him off.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, you have responsibilities here, one of which is your son."  
  
"So, how is everyone back in Sunny D?" Cordy asked.  
  
"They are all fine. Xander makes a good living in construction, he and Anya almost got married, but he got cold feet. Willow is still taking classes at UC Sunnydale and Dawn is in high school now; the council reinstated Giles as my Watcher. Your old friend Harmony is one of the undead now, she was turned on graduation day, her IQ is still all of zero; and Anya went back to being a vengeance demon, I think that covers everyone."  
  
"Oh, wow!" Cordy replied.  
  
Buffy turned to speak to Angel.  
  
"I was sorry to hear about Darla."  
  
"It's ok, she sacrificed herself to give Connor life. It was the only way she could give birth to him. Would you like to see him?"  
  
"Yes please," Buffy said with glee.  
  
Angel led Buffy up the stairs with Cordy in tow, down the long corridor towards his room in silence.  
  
"I don't hear him making any noise, so he may be sleeping," Angel said.  
  
"How do you know . . .?" Buffy stopped herself remembering who she was talking to.  
  
"Of course, vampiric hearing, I should be used to that by now."  
  
They soon came to a door, Angel opened it slowly and they all walked into the room quietly. Across the room was Connor's crib, Buffy looked around the room as they approached the crib. When they looked inside it, Connor was awake lying quietly on his back moving his arms and legs around as babies do, Angel picked him up so that Buffy could look at him.  
  
"Oh Angel! Connor is beautiful, he looks just like you. He even has your dark hair and eyes. Can I hold him?"  
  
"Sure. You'll be having one of your own soon, you should get some practice holding a baby," Angel said as he handed Connor to her and instructed her on how to hold him.  
  
"Just look at him," Buffy said in awe as Angel and Cordy looked on.  
  
"You are a handsome boy, aren't you? Yes you are," Buffy said to Connor in baby talk, as he stared into her face and smiled.  
  
"I can't wait to have my baby."  
  
"Well, babies aren't all fun and games, I had to learn that the hard way. You'll go through some sleepless nights with the two a.m. feedings and such. I read a lot of childcare books after Connor was born, and believe me the books don't tell you everything. As parents we aren't perfect and never will be, we'll make mistakes and we'll learn from them."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right," Buffy agreed.  
  
"After Connor was born, I couldn't get him to stop crying, no matter what I did he wouldn't stop crying. Then I got an idea, I put on my game face, he looked at me, stopped crying, and smiled."  
  
"Wow, I hope Spike doesn't have to go all fangy to make our baby stop crying."  
  
"No, he shouldn't have to, but some babies are fussier than others." Angel stated.  
  
"So Buffy, what do you and Spike want a boy or a girl?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, I don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy. Spike thinks it's a girl, we'll see in another three and half months."  
  
"How does Dawn feel about being an aunt?" Cordy asked.  
  
"She's ecstatic."  
  
"Have you had an ultrasound yet?"  
  
"Yes, and I told them that we didn't want to know the baby's sex, we would like to be surprised," Buffy said answering Cordy's next question.  
  
"What time is it anyway?"  
  
"About four o'clock," Cordy replied after she looked at her watch.  
  
"I had better get back to the hotel, Spike and I have a dinner date with an old friend of his tonight."  
  
"Oh, anyone I know?" Angel asked.  
  
"Randy Mason, do you know him?"  
  
"Ah yes, I know him. He owns the Ambassador Hotel downtown."  
  
"Yes, that's him."  
  
"I've known him for centuries, we kind of ran together back then."  
  
"That's what Spike said too."  
  
Buffy looked down into the face of the sleeping baby in her arms. She smiled at him and kissed his small forehead.  
  
"Bye, sweet pea, it was nice to finally meet you," Buffy said to Connor as she carefully handed him to Angel.  
  
Angel gently laid Connor down in his crib, then he, Buffy and Cordy tiptoed out of the room, and quietly closed the door behind them.  
  
The three of them walked back to the lobby chitchatting about Angel Investigations and the like. After about an hour, Buffy realized how late it had become.  
  
"Guys, I had better get going Spike will be furious with me if I don't get back in time for our dinner date. I'll call you after the baby is born to let you know what we have."  
  
"Ok" Angel replied.  
  
Buffy said her good byes to Angel, and Cordelia walked Buffy to her vehicle saying good bye to her as she drove off.  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner with Randy

Chapter 17: Dinner with Randy  
  
Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada, check previous chapters.  
  
Buffy got back to the hotel about 5:30 p.m. and went straight up to the Bridal Suite, where she found Spike pacing around in his bathrobe.  
  
"Where have you been luv?"  
  
"Driving around. Didn't you see my note?"  
  
"Yes I did, but it didn't say where you were going."  
  
"I just drove around taking in the sights of L.A. to see if anything had changed since mom and I moved away."  
  
"Oh? Did you see anything interesting?"  
  
"Not much. The gym of my old high school has been rebuilt. Other than that same old LA."  
  
"I'm sure that wasn't all, pet."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Nothing luv, but I think what you're trying not to tell me is that you went to see Angel today, am I right? Don't deny it, because I smell him on you."  
  
"I did visit with Angel, but it was to tell him about our life together and of course he saw the rest of the story, he was in total shock. You smell him on me because I hugged him, isn't that how old friends greet each other?"  
  
"I suppose they do. He was in shock was he?"  
  
"Yes, he was."  
  
"Mm . . . hmm," Spike murmured as an arrogant smile came over his lips.  
  
"Then what did he say?"  
  
"There wasn't much he could say, he was to stunned to respond."  
  
"Oh really." Spike couldn't help but gloat over this news.  
  
Spike always did enjoy having the upper hand on Angel, especially when it came to Buffy. He was proud to have the Slayer in his unlife, instead of her being in Angel's.  
  
"I even got to see Angel's son, Connor. He is so beautiful Spike, I wish you could have seen him, he looks just like his father."  
  
"He's beautiful, because he looks like his mum," Spike argued.  
  
"Connor can be beautiful and still look like Angel."  
  
"Huh!"  
  
"Poor kid. He's going to have a bloody wonderful life growing up with that brooding poof for a father."  
  
"Spike! The baby doesn't have to grow up to be sad and brooding like his father."  
  
"No, he doesn't. But I'm sure Angel will teach him how."  
  
"Fine, Whatever."  
  
"Cordelia still works for him," Buffy said changing the subject.  
  
"Ah, Cordelia, I remember her from that parent-teacher night thing at your high school."  
  
"Yes, that's her. Well, she and I talked too. She was just as shocked as Angel was when she saw me, and I told her about our being married."  
  
"What did she say about that?  
  
"She asked me if I was out of my mind for having a relationship with you, but I assured her that you had changed and have a soul."  
  
"What?! Does she think that Angel is the only one that should have a soul?"  
  
"No, that's not what she was saying, she thought that you were still evil."  
  
"Well, even when I didn't have a soul I wasn't a Nancy boy like someone we know."  
  
"Ok Spike, I am done talking to you." Buffy said angrily, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Oh baby, I'm sorry don't be angry at me. All right, enough about Angel, let me make it up to you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Buffy turned around to face Spike, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes and began to smile.  
  
"I love you too. How are you going to make it up to me?" Buffy asked being coy.  
  
"I have my ways." Spike said with a sexy smile.  
  
"I can't wait to see what those are."  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy by her waist and pulled her to him and began to kiss her passionately. She became very aroused and could feel how aroused Spike had become; she pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. Spike picked her up and laid her on the bed, then lay on the bed next to her and began to kiss on her neck, then he unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her chest, Buffy moaned and threw her head back, closing her eyes.  
  
She slid her hands over Spike's shoulders, pulling the robe off of them, and then he unlatched her bra, exposing her breast. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his firm erection, which stood up out of his robe. As she slid her hand up and down his shaft, he licked her nipples making them hard, causing her to moan. When he began sucking on her breast, she began to move her hand faster on his erection, causing Spike to moan loudly. Spike stopped what he was doing long enough to pull his robe off and help Buffy remove her clothing and with that having been done, he began to rub her thighs. Buffy spread her legs for him and when she did, he got upon his knees between them, positioned his erection at her center and plunged himself inside her to the hilt, Buffy screamed as he entered her.  
  
"Oh baby, how do you stay so tight?" Spike said panting.  
  
Buffy moaned as he moved inside her, bringing her to her first orgasm, which was so strong that she reached up and pulled Spike down on her and held him there, as she plunged into ecstasy; she then let out a blood curdling scream. Spike had to stop and give her a chance to recover before he started thrusting again.  
  
"Are you all right luv?" Spike asked, being concerned for her.  
  
"Yes, honey . . . keep going . . . please." Buffy said panting.  
  
He had never seen Buffy come so violently, with that Spike began thrusting inside her again, moaning himself with pleasure. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with such passion that Spike began pounding into her furiously, taking them both over the edge. Breaking the kiss, they both screamed out loud enough to wake the dead. Spike slid out of her, being careful not fall against her swollen belly, collapsed on the bed beside her, and they both panted like two dogs on a hot day.  
  
"As always that was amazing, thank you honey." Buffy said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No. Thank you, kitten. I was worried that I had hurt you."  
  
"No sweetheart you didn't, that's just how amazing you are." Buffy said kissing him.  
  
Buffy and Spike cuddled up together in bed, until she fell asleep. Spike watched her sleep with that wonderful look of peace on her face, he often thought that she looked like an angel when she slept. He let her sleep for about an hour before kissing her forehead waking her.  
  
"Slayer, it's time to get up."  
  
"Is it morning already?" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"No luv, but we do have a dinner date to get ready for, remember?"  
  
"Hmm, I remember," Buffy replied trying to wake up.  
  
"Why don't you go in and take a shower, it'll wake you up," Spike suggested, nudging her from the bed.  
  
"All right, I'm going."  
  
"Be careful in there, luv."  
  
Buffy lazily climbed out of the bed, dragging herself into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Spike got up from the bed after Buffy went in the bathroom and began showering and started going through the few clothes he owned to find an outfit to wear, after a short search, he decided on his black jeans and red silk shirt.  
  
"You're not putting on those black jeans and that red shirt are you?" Buffy yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"No luv, I'm not," Spike yelled back, putting the clothing back where he found them.  
  
"Good. Put on something dressy."  
  
"Ok pet, but you know that all I have is my suit from the wedding."  
  
"That's perfect, just don't wear the jacket."  
  
"All right."  
  
Within a half an hour, Buffy and Spike were dressed and ready to go.  
  
"My, my, Slayer, you look good enough to eat." Spike said with a sexy smirk on his lips.  
  
"Thank you honey, you look gorgeous too." Buffy replied as she adjusted his clothing and then she looked up into his face and saw the lust in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, uh no, save it for later, lover boy."  
  
"Bloody hell! Ok."  
  
"Shall we go, then?"  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
Buffy grabbed her purse to leave and Spike watched her walk past him heading for the door and as she did, he swatted her on the behind.  
  
"Hey! What's that for?" Buffy said as she rubbed her bottom.  
  
"That's for later, you little tease." Spike said in a lusty voice.  
  
The couple walked out of the door and locked it behind them and rode the elevator to the first floor. They walked to the dining room and saw Randy at a table near the back of the room.  
  
"Is there anything I need to know about Randy?"  
  
"Nothing really. You already know that he is a vampire and that he owns this hotel, other than that, no," Spike replied as they crossed the room.  
  
"In case the subject comes up, there isn't any need to mention my occupation unless you tell him that I flip burgers for a living. He doesn't have to know that I am the Slayer."  
  
"Of course not, kitten," Spike replied as they came to his table.  
  
Randy stood up from his chair to greet them. Spike pulled Buffy's chair out and seated her at the table, then sat down himself. Randy sat down at the same time.  
  
"I'm glad that you two could join me for dinner, what will you have to drink? Buffy?"  
  
"I'll have some apple juice, please."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"I'll have a scotch and soda."  
  
"Ok, I think I'll have the same," Randy replied as he flagged over a waiter and gave him their drink order.  
  
"Buffy you look lovely tonight." Randy complemented her.  
  
"Thank you, Randy."  
  
"Spike old man, you haven't changed a bit, what's been going on this last century?" Randy asked while the waiter dispensed their drinks.  
  
"Spike began telling the tale of his life in his various travels, about Dru and how they ended up in Sunnydale. Remembering their agreement, he embellished the truth when he told Randy about how he and Buffy met and about their life in Sunnydale.  
  
"Spike you are a lucky man, you have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. I wish I was as lucky as you are, I guess I haven't met the right woman yet."  
  
"Give it time mate, you will."  
  
They had ordered dinner while Randy told them all about his life since he and Spike last saw each other. Buffy decided on the chicken dinner with mixed vegetables, and mashed potatoes, she also had two chocolate mousse desserts and a coke. Spike and Randy each had a T-bone steak with the trimmings and a bottle of wine.  
  
"So, do you see Angelus these days?"  
  
"No, I don't and nor do I care to see that bloke."  
  
"Oh, I see things are still bad between the two of you. Well, you know that he lives here in L.A?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Spike said tightening his jaw.  
  
"Ok, we'll change the subject, I didn't know that was still a sensitive area for you," Randy said as he turned to speak to Buffy.  
  
"Um, Buffy what do you want a boy or a girl?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy."  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but how far along are you?"  
  
"I'm five and half months."  
  
"You appear to be about seven months already."  
  
"The doctor said that we are expecting a large baby."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Spike how do you feel about becoming a father?"  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"I'm happy for you both, I want you to call me when the baby is born."  
  
"Ok, Randy we'll do that." Spike agreed.  
  
After dinner, Randy took them on a tour of the hotel, showing them the indoor pool, the grand ballroom and the health club. They all went to Randy's office for a nightcap and talked for another hour before they decided to call it a night. Buffy and Spike said goodnight to Randy, promising him that they would have dinner with him again before they left for Sunnydale.  
  
The couple rode the elevator to the third floor to their suite and when it reached its destination, the doors opened to reveal Buffy and Spike tangled in a passionate embrace. The couple stopped kissing long enough to get inside their room and closing the door behind them. Once inside Buffy and Spike were kissing, groping, and pulling clothes off as they stumbled on to the bed, Buffy broke the kiss to catch her breath.  
  
"Make love to me, Spike. I need you," she panted.  
  
That sentence was enough to ignite a roaring flame of passion in Spike, one that only she could extinguish.  
  
"I need you too, kitten."  
  
Buffy and Spike began kissing again, he could already smell her arousal which his body responded to. He unhooked her bra, pulling it from her body and began fondling her breast, he squeezed and pinched her nipples. Buffy closed her eyes and began to moan and when Spike took one of them in his mouth she began to moan louder, and began running her fingers through his hair as he did one and then the other. He stopped what he was doing long enough to take his shirt off and unbuckle his belt, Buffy kicked her sandals off and slid herself further upon the bed.  
  
Spike urged her to lay back on the bed while he pulled her pants down and off, then he pulled her panties from her body and dropped them on the floor. Spike rubbed her clit with his thumb, making her buck her hips wildly and moan loudly. When he finished licking her clit, he plunged his tongue into her opening, causing her to almost rock herself off the bed. Spike's erection had become very painful and needed release, using his free hand he unzipped his pants and let them fall in a heap to the floor at his feet, setting his large penis free.  
  
When he moved up her body to kiss her mouth, Buffy flipped Spike on his back and went down on him, she sucked on him until he thought he would blow. Before that happened he pulled her up on the bed next to him and laid her on her back and with the touch of his hand, she spread her legs for him. Spike got up on his knees on the bed and positioned himself between them at her opening and plunged deep inside her, to the hilt. Buffy let out a sharp gasp.  
  
"Oh baby!" Spike panted.  
  
Spike thrust in and out of her slowly at first then picked up the pace, making Buffy cry out. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him passionately. She then slid her hands down his back while he moved inside her, and as her orgasm came over her, she dug her nails into Spike's back and bit down on his shoulder, making him cry out in pain. After her orgasmic wave subsided, Spike began to pound into her furiously, Buffy lifted her hips off the bed to meet his every thrust and when he began to grunt loudly, Buffy felt her orgasm building again.  
  
"Buffy . . .I'm coming . . . make it tight, baby . . . make it tight . . . yea, like that . . . uh, uh . . . oh God yes . . ."  
  
"I . . . love you . . . Spike . . . Oh God . . . Oh God . . . ah . . . ah . . . Ahhhhhh!" Buffy screamed taking them both over the edge, as Spike roared.  
  
They clung to each other while their bodies shuddered in pleasure. Spike slid out of her and collapsed on the bed beside her, both of them panted and gasped for air; even though Spike didn't need to. Finally catching her breath, Buffy gave her husband one more kiss before she drifted off to sleep in his arms.  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18: Checking up on Dawn

Chapter 18: Checking up on Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.  
  
Buffy awoke to see her gorgeous man lying beside her and kissed his cool forehead, before she turned towards the phone and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello, operator could get 555-1212 for me please, thank you."  
  
Buffy listened as the phone rang and a voice came over the line.  
  
"Hello, Summer's residence."  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Buffy! How are you and Spike doing? How is the honeymoon, are you having a good time?" Willow asked sheepishly.  
  
"Spike and I are fine and yes, we are having a good time. How are things there?"  
  
"Everything and everybody here are fine."  
  
"And the patrolling, how's that going?"  
  
"Oh, it's been a little slow, but the other night Giles and Xander dusted about five vamps around the Bronze. That was a good night for them."  
  
"I'll say. Spike is going to have some competition with the slaying, when we get back."  
  
"It was just dumb luck." Willow said.  
  
"Sounds to me like more than just dumb luck."  
  
"I know that you want to speak to Dawn."  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Ok, hold on."  
  
Buffy listened as Willow called out to Dawn to come to the phone, and heard her reply.  
  
"She'll be right down."  
  
"Hey Will, is Giles there?"  
  
"No, he had a meeting this morning, he won't be back until later this afternoon."  
  
"Oh, is it a Watcher's council meeting?"  
  
"I don't know, he didn't say."  
  
Dawn came down the stairs and stood at Willow's side as she and Buffy talked.  
  
"Oh hey. I gotta go, I have a class this morning. Take as long as you want everything here is under control."  
  
"Ok, we will." Buffy agreed.  
  
"Ok, here's Dawn, bye buf," Willow said handing Dawn the phone.  
  
"Hey sis, what's up?" Dawn said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just called to check up on you, I miss you."  
  
"I miss you and Spike too. How is he?"  
  
"He's fine. How's school? Have you been doing your homework?"  
  
"Yes I have, Willow makes sure that I do. School is ok and yes, I have been staying out of trouble, just in case you were going to ask."  
  
"How's the honeymoon going and have you been outside of that room yet?"  
  
"Well miss nosey, if you must know. Yes, I have been out of this room, I drove around LA yesterday and I even had a visit with Angel, Cordelia and his son."  
  
"His son? When did that happen?"  
  
"I'd say a couple of months ago, Darla was his mother, she staked herself to give birth to him."  
  
"Oh Wow. What's his name?"  
  
"Connor, he is such a beautiful baby. He looks just like Angel."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that."  
  
"Well, I gotta go, but tell Willow that I'll be calling again the night Spike and I leave LA, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I'll tell her."  
  
"I love you, Dawn."  
  
"I love you and Spike both."  
  
"Tell everyone I said "hey" and we'll see them soon, and I'll talk to you later, bye."  
  
"Bye." Dawn said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, how is everything back in old Sunnydale?" Spike said suddenly.  
  
Hearing his voice suddenly gave Buffy a start as she hung up the phone, she quickly turned around to see Spike propped up on one elbow looking right at her.  
  
"Don't do that! You know how I hate surprises." Buffy said angrily, slapping his bare chest with the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry kitten, I didn't mean to startle you, let me make it up to you." Spike said in a husky voice, pulling her to him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this . . ." Spike began kissing her passionately and as they kissed Buffy slid back down in bed with her lover, and they made love like two animals in heat.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy and Spike started their day after a phenomenal session of love making, by ordering breakfast. Buffy had waffles, eggs, two sausages and a glass of orange juice, and Spike had a bag of blood warmed the way he likes it.  
  
"Well luv, what do plan to do today?"  
  
"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it."  
  
"We could stay in bed together all day," Spike said seductively.  
  
"Well, as tempting as that sounds I would like to go out. Besides here in LA, there is so much to see and do."  
  
"Yeah, none of which I can do or see until after sunset."  
  
"Well, how about you and I go out to a movie and make a night of it?"  
  
"All right love, then it's a date."  
  
"So, what did the Red and lil bit have to say?"  
  
"Oh, they just wondered if we were having a good time and I asked about the patrolling, that's all."  
  
"And how is it?"  
  
"Willow says that Giles and Xander dusted about five vamps around the Bronze the other night."  
  
"Oh really, how did they get so lucky?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know, they just were that night."  
  
"Oh, Dawn says that she loves you."  
  
"I love the nibblet too."  
  
"What movie are we going to see?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I'll call around and see what's playing."  
  
Buffy called around to all the movie theaters and asked about what movies were playing and the times. Writing all this down, she and Spike had a choice to make.  
  
"Ok, we have to decide on whether we are going to see, The Matrix, Men in Black, Jason X, or a porno movie."  
  
"I don't care love, whatever you want to see is fine with me."  
  
"As much as I know you would love to see a porno flick, we'll see Men in Black."  
  
"That's ok with me, pet."  
  
"That movie starts showing at 7:30 p.m. at the downtown theater about two blocks from here, the price of admission is five dollars a person."  
  
"Ok, that's where we'll go," Spike said.  
  
"So, what do we do until then?"  
  
Spike didn't say anything; he just stared at his wife with one eyebrow raised and lust in his eyes. When Buffy recognized the look on his face, she shook her head.  
  
"I haven't even showered for the day yet."  
  
"That's ok luv, I'll take you anyway."  
  
"Ok Casanova, come on."  
  
The happy, horny couple embarked on an afternoon of love, falling asleep after they were done.  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19: Going Home

Chapter 19: Going Home  
  
Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.  
  
After a couple of days, Buffy and Spike decided they were ready to go home and get back to the routine of their life. They had one last evening out with Randy, which was the night before they left for home; saying their good byes and thanked him for having them in his hotel for their honeymoon. As they packed their bags, Buffy called Willow to let her know that they were leaving that night to come home.  
  
"Hello, Summers Residence."  
  
"Hey Willow."  
  
"Hey Buf! What's up?"  
  
"I just called to let you know that we are going to be heading back to Sunnydale as soon as the sun goes down."  
  
"Really! We can't wait to see you guys."  
  
"We can't wait to get home to see you guys too, we should be home around ten o'clock tonight."  
  
"Ok, have a safe drive home."  
  
"We will, bye."  
  
"Ok, bye," Willow said happily, hanging up the phone. Giles walked into the living room with her.  
  
"Was that Buffy?"  
  
"Yes, she and Spike are coming home tonight."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful. I hope they had a delightful honeymoon."  
  
"According to Buffy, they did," Willow said with a smile. Giles lowered his eyes, removed his glasses and began wiping them with his handkerchief.  
  
Around eight o'clock, Buffy and Spike had all of their luggage packed and ready to be picked up by the bellboy. When he arrived at the door of the suite the bellboy gathered their luggage and carried it to the elevator, while Spike closed the door behind them. The parking attendant had already been called to bring the car around and all that was left to be done was to turn in their room key at the front desk. Buffy, Spike and the bellboy rode the elevator to the lobby and when it arrived there, Spike walked over to the front desk and handed the key to the clerk.  
  
"Thank you sir, everything has been taken care of by Mr. Mason, just sign here to show that you returned the key," the clerk said. Spike then signed the book.  
  
"Thank you for staying with us Mr. and Mrs. Summers, please come again."  
  
"Thank you, we will." Spike replied as he and Buffy began walking towards the door.  
  
The bellboy walked with them to the car, setting the luggage down long enough to put some of it in the back of the vehicle, with the parking attendant's help. Both of the car doors were open waiting for the couple to climb in, Spike helped his pregnant wife into the vehicle, closing the door behind her. When the bellboy and parking attendant finally closed the back of the SUV, he gave each of them a twenty dollar tip, before he climbed into the vehicle himself.  
  
"Here you go gents, thanks for everything," he said, handing each of them a bill.  
  
"Thank you sir," the men said in unison.  
  
With that, Spike climbed in the SUV with the parking attendant closing the door after him.  
  
"Thanks again, mate."  
  
"No problem sir, have a safe trip."  
  
"Thanks, we will."  
  
The keys were already in the ignition, Spike started the SUV and drove off, Buffy settled in for the long ride home.  
  
********  
  
Back at the house on Revello Drive, Willow, Dawn and Tara were preparing for a Welcome Home party for the newlyweds.  
  
"They are going to be so surprised, when they get home," Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, they will," Tara replied.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on their faces," Willow said.  
  
*************  
  
"Well luv, did you enjoy our honeymoon?"  
  
"Yes honey, I did. We didn't leave our room much, but it was still very enjoyable."  
  
"Maybe we can go away like that again after the baby's birth." Spike said happily.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Since you mentioned the baby, we haven't thought of any names yet."  
  
"Well kitten, did you have any particular names in mind?"  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"No," Spike replied.  
  
"My mum's name was Anne, which is your middle name, we could use it."  
  
"I was thinking about something unique."  
  
"Anyway, we don't know if it's a girl," Buffy argued.  
  
"Trust me luv, it's a girl."  
  
"How can you be so sure about that?"  
  
""I just know."  
  
"You're going to feel silly if it's a boy."  
  
"But it's not. You'll see."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Why don't we call her, Elizabeth Anne Summers." Spike suggested.  
  
"I was hoping for a "B" name."  
  
"Did you want to name the baby after you?"  
  
"Heavens no, let's not do that."  
  
"Well, I want to have a boy's name ready also, just in case."  
  
"Ok pet, do what you want, but I'm telling you it's a girl."  
  
"If it is a boy, I would like to name him, William Alexander Summers. How does that strike you?"  
  
"I like it. Only one thing luv, I don't have a middle name, where did you get Alexander from?"  
  
"Xander, his name is Alexander."  
  
"Bloody Hell! That wanker! We are not calling any son of mine, Xander."  
  
"We don't have to call him Xander."  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
"Spike, the name Alexander fits. It's the perfect middle name and that's the name I'm sticking with," Buffy said stubbornly.  
  
"What would YOU want to name our son, William Spike Summers?"  
  
"Now your gettin it."  
  
"I don't think so," Buffy said in a huff.  
  
"Buffy, sweetheart don't get angry, luv. I was only teasing. We will pick out the perfect name for a girl and a boy together, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Buffy said as she yawned, resting her hand on her belly.  
  
The baby shifted under her palm. "Settle down baby, mommy is tired," she said to her unborn child.  
  
Spike reached over and laid his hand on her belly and spoke to the baby, "Settle down lil bit and let your mum sleep."  
  
The baby immediately calmed down, allowing Buffy to drift off to sleep. Spike turned the radio on to a rock and roll station, making sure he kept the volume down so he wouldn't wake her.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy had awakened to the sound of Spike's voice, after he pulled into their driveway.  
  
"Buffy, sweetheart wake up, we're home."  
  
"Hmm . . .uh . . . we're home?" Buffy asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yes honey, we're home."  
  
Spike helped Buffy out of the SUV, and guided her towards the house.  
  
"Come on luv, I'll get you settled in first, then I'll come back for the luggage," Spike said as he led her up the steps.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Watch your step, luv."  
  
Spike put the key in the lock and opened the door, ushering his wife into the darkened house. He reached for the light switch to turn the lights on and then they came on suddenly, then everyone jumped out at them, giving the couple a start.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"Bloody Hell! What's going on?"  
  
"It is a welcome home party for you guys," Dawn said as she walked up and hugged her sister and brother-in-law.  
  
"Guys you shouldn't have," Buffy said to the small crowd.  
  
Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander all walked over to where the couple stood and hugged them.  
  
"Yes we did because we love you," Willow said.  
  
Buffy walked over to the couch, with Spike following her and helped her sit down, everyone followed them and Dawn sat down next to her.  
  
"Spike honey, could you get me something to drink, please?"  
  
"Right away, luv."  
  
"How was LA?" Xander asked cheerfully.  
  
"It was fine, same old LA."  
  
"Well, the gym of my old high school had been rebuilt and I went to see Angel, Cordelia and his son Connor."  
  
"CONNOR?!" everyone replied except Dawn, with a shocked look on their faces.  
  
Spike came back with some punch and handed it to Buffy as she told the scoobies about her visit with Angel and Cordy.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart."  
  
"Your welcome, ducks."  
  
Afterwards he went back in to the kitchen to get himself some blood from the refrigerator, warmed it and poured it into a mug, then rejoined the group. By the time he got back in the living room, he heard Willow ask Buffy how is it possible for Angel to still have his soul after he and Darla conceived Connor.  
  
"I don't know, but he did. Darla staked herself to give birth to Connor."  
  
Everyone glared at Buffy when she told them that, and about how shocked Cordy and Angel were when they saw her, and about Spike being the baby's father. Then the subject changed to how beautiful the hotel was and about Randy, Spike's friend and how nice he was. Spike just sat back in a chair and listened to her and the others talk.  
  
"So how was the sex? I mean was it better being in a different place? I know that vampires can go a long time, did you get lots of orgasms, like Xander gives me?" Anya asked.  
  
Everyone stopped to glare at Anya in disbelief for asking such personal questions.  
  
"An! That's personal. That is between Buffy and Spike, we talked about this." Xander scolded her.  
  
"I'm sorry Buf."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Everyone had learned to overlook some of the things that came out of Anya's mouth, because they know that she seems to lack maturity. The party ended an hour later, Xander and Anya went home and Tara decided to stay the night with Willow. Spike had gone out to the SUV to bring the luggage into the house, Giles helped him bring the luggage in and left it in the living room. Dawn and the witches cleaned up the kitchen and living room, while Buffy went up to take a shower and climb into bed, to wait for her husband to join her.  
  
"Slayer, what should I do with the luggage?" Spike shouted.  
  
"Leave it where it is, I'll take care of it in the morning."  
  
"Alright."  
  
When Spike did finally join his wife in the bedroom, he saw her stretched out on the bed wearing a knee length maternity night gown, made of satin. Her golden hair was sprawled out on her pillow, it looked like a golden halo over her head. Spike was in awe at how beautiful she was lying there and just stood there a minute to take in the sight before him. She noticed him standing there, and then turned on her side, propped herself up on one elbow and wagged one finger at him summoning him to join her, with a sexy smile on her face.  
  
"Hi lover, can you and your friend come out and play?" she said in a husky voice.  
  
Spike's immediate reaction was an erection, when Buffy saw the bulge in his pants, she struck a sexy pose for him. He spun around to close and lock the bedroom door behind him and quickly stripped off his clothes, throwing them to the floor.  
  
"Mmmm . . . looks like someone DOES want to play," Buffy said, her voice heavy with lust.  
  
"Oh baby, you are so damn sexy," Spike said as he climbed onto the bed, pressing himself against her.  
  
"And don't you forget it."  
  
They kissed passionately, Buffy slid her hands over Spike's naked body and he lifted her gown to fondle her ample breast and then stopped long enough to pull the garment from her body dropping it to the floor on top of his clothes.  
  
***********  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Dawn said to the witches as she walked up the steps.  
  
"Goodnight, Dawn," they both replied in unison.  
  
But when she approached Buffy and Spike's room all she could hear was a bunch of loud moans and groans, then heard Buffy saying "Oh Spike, Oh baby" and then she heard more grunts and moans, then Spike saying "make it tight baby." She then sighed, rolled her eyes and kept walking to her room.  
  
"Oh Geez, their at it again. It's the earplugs for me tonight." Dawn commented as she walked into her room.  
  
Before Dawn could close her door completely, she heard them both let out a scream. She immediately put her earplugs in her ears, changed her clothes and went straight to bed and tried to forget what she just heard.  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20: Business with the Council

Chapter 20: Business with the Council (NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, but this story.  
  
It's been two months since the wedding and life in Casa Summers is back to normal. Buffy is a lady of leisure these days, having quit her job because of her advanced pregnancy. Spike is a dutiful husband that takes good care of Buffy, making sure that she's comfortable, well fed and gets some exercise to keep her in shape. He still works at Willie's bar at night and patrols with the gang on his nights off, but as of late he has had to patrol with them every night because of an incident that involved Willow.  
  
On one of the nights that she, Tara and Xander were out on patrol, a vampire got a hold of Willow during a fight and overpowered her. Just as it was ready to feed on her, Tara said a few words in latin, held out her hand and magically pulled the vampire off of Willow and backwards on to Xander's stake, dusting him. That close call is the reason why Spike has to stick very closely to the scoobies every night on patrol to prevent that from happening to anyone else.  
  
Giles had a few meetings with the Council having them contractually compensate Buffy for her work as the Slayer and continue to do so, for as long as she lives and performs her duties. Basically she is their senior Slayer considering that she has lived longer than the Slayers before her, having died and come back twice. Giles even made sure that she would receive residual pay from the age of 15 when she began slaying, and is being paid during her maternity leave. The Council is also responsible for her medical expenses for this pregnancy and any others she will/or may have in the future.  
  
There is also a clause that states that in no shape, form or fashion are they to harass, exploit or have contact with Buffy, her children, husband, sister, friends, and any other future generations of hers. If at anytime that the Council need to contact his Slayer, it will be done through Giles. They are aware that Buffy's husband is a vampire and Giles knowing the Council's ways, wants to make sure that no harm will come to Spike or his children.  
  
Giles made Buffy and Spike aware of the contract and all that it states and of the pay that is due her from the Watchers Council, so she will not have to return to her job at the Doublemeat Palace. Spike doesn't have to continue working at Willie's bar if he doesn't choose to, that way he can devote more of his time to Buffy and patrolling with the scoobies; it is his job to make sure that Buffy, Dawn and the baby are happy and cared for. Buffy is now seven and a half months pregnant and needs her husband at her side at all times and when he goes out on patrol, he takes a cell phone with him and calls her to make sure she's ok and to see if she needs anything while he's out.  
  
The check that Buffy received was brought to her by Giles personally to make sure that there were no mistakes in her receiving it. She and Spike looked at the check and it was made out in such a phenomenal amount that their eyes nearly rolled out of their heads looking at all of the zeros on it. Buffy opened two bank accounts, one for she and Spike and one for Dawn, started a college fund for Dawn and her baby and finished buying the things they needed for the baby. Buffy commissioned Xander and his crew to build an addition on to the house thus giving Giles and the witches a room of their own, since Tara decided to move back in with Willow, leaving Joyce's room free to use for the nursery. The money that was left over was still such a great amount that they are financially set for the rest of the natural lives.  
  
Being seven months pregnant is no joy for Buffy, she often complained of discomfort, not being able to see her feet and feeling like a beached whale making her grumpy and emotional. Spike always listened to her complaints and reminded her that she will not always be this way, but she often tried to argue with him in her discontent, telling him that he didn't understand. Spike had learned to counteract these emotional times by making her feel special, being patient with her and giving her his undivided attention. Usually by giving her back, foot and tummy rubs, running a hot bath with her favorite vanilla bubble bath in it and he has also given her full body massages that usually end up being rip, roaring rounds of sex.  
  
When he set everything up for her bath he used candles to light the room giving it a romantic glow while the water ran in the tub and made a trail of rose pedals that lead the way to the bathtub for her to follow, he even scattered a few pedals on the surface of the water. Bringing her into the bathroom he helped her remove her robe and climb into the tub, talking to her and feeding her chocolates, while she relaxed in the bath. He has given money to the other members of the household to find something to do away from the house, while he prepared a romantic dinner for just the two of them and a romantic evening to follow, screaming to the top of their lungs.  
  
Spike tries to communicate with the baby whenever Buffy sits or lays still long enough to give him access to her belly, having one-sided conversations with the baby.  
  
"Hello in there, this your Da again. It won't be long before you'll be with your mum and me, we can't wait to meet you. How's it going in there?"  
  
Sometimes he would get an indirect response when he laid his hand on her abdomen; the baby would either kick or shift around under the palm of his hand, seeming to recognize his touch. Buffy would just sit or lay there and observe Spike doing this and listen to him banter to the baby.  
  
"Spike, you know the baby can't hear you."  
  
"Yes she can, luv. The books all say that babies can hear everything outside of the womb at this stage, that's how they learn about their environment before birth."  
  
"Uh huh. Spike, the doctor thinks it would be a good idea if we take the La Maze classes, so we will be prepared for the baby's birth."  
  
"S'alright with me, luv. When are they?"  
  
"They are being held on Thursday nights at the hospital."  
  
"Ok pet, sign us up. I want to be ready when we bring bitty Buffy into the world."  
  
"Isn't that right, bitty Buffy?" Spike said to his unborn child.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes at Spike's question to the baby.  
  
************  
  
Buffy went in for her two-week check up with Dr. Ryan and he was happy to inform her that everything was going smoothly. Then asked her about the classes, Buffy told him that she and her husband are going to attend.  
  
"Good. Glad to hear it, let's get you signed up then. For first timers like yourselves you need to have some kind of idea what is going to happen when the time comes."  
  
"Yes, I totally agree."  
  
"Ok Buffy, I want to see you back in two weeks. Take care."  
  
"Ok Dr. Ryan, I'll be here. Thank you."  
  
Giles waited for Buffy in the waiting room, while she was in with the doctor. This place made him feel uncomfortable and out of place, but he never complained to Buffy about it, he felt much relief when Buffy was done so they could leave.  
  
"Buffy, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. The doctor would like to see me again in two weeks,"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Well, he said everything is on schedule and he signed us up for Lamaze classes, and they start this Thursday night." Buffy explained to Giles as they made their way to the SUV.  
  
"Wonderful. It's a good idea to be prepared when the time comes." Giles said as he helped Buffy into the vehicle.  
  
"I just . . ." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I just wish that mom could be here to see her first grandchild."  
  
"I know Buffy, that would make her so happy." Giles said sympathetically.  
  
"I know. Well, we had better get going so I can tell Spike the news."  
  
"Yes, of course." Giles said as they headed for home.  
  
**************  
  
On Thursday night, Spike and Buffy attended their first Lamaze class. All the couples had to sit on the floor in a circle to listen to the instructor, even with Spike's help it took Buffy a while to get down on the floor, that pissed her off because she couldn't do it herself. The instructor introduced herself to the group.  
  
"Hello, everyone I'd like to thank all of you for coming here tonight, my name is Mrs. King and I'll be your instructor for the next four weeks. Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves and tell everyone which pregnancy this is for you."  
  
Each couple took their turn and then it was Buffy and Spike's turn.  
  
"My name is William Summers and this is my wife Buffy, this is our first pregnancy." Spike proudly announced.  
  
"Welcome. I would like to start off the class by giving you a quick synopsis of what this class consists of. We will be watching a movie on the labor and birth process, you'll learn breathing exercises, and for the guys, I will be showing you ways to make your wife or significant other comfortable during labor. From this point on your husbands or significant others are your coach. Your coach will be helping you through your labor by going through the breathing exercises and helping you focus, while trying to help ease your labor pains as much as possible."  
  
First on Mrs. King's agenda was to show them all the movie on the labor and birth process. Explaining that this is what the ladies in the room would have to go through and explained to them about the two types of deliveries. The men in the room looked a little green around the gills after watching the movie, but not Spike he took it all in. Before they knew it, their hour together was up.  
  
"Does anyone have any questions for me?"  
  
After a brief question and answer period Mrs. King let them in on what they would be doing the next week.  
  
"Next week, bring two pillows with you because we are going to start working on our breathing exercises and teach you how to focus while doing the exercises during labor, see you then."  
  
Buffy left the class rather overwhelmed from all the information she received from the class.  
  
"I didn't know that women had to go through so much stuff to have a baby." She said to Spike.  
  
"Well luv, that's how it's been for centuries." Spike said to her as they pulled up in the driveway.  
  
"I know but it all looks so painful."  
  
"That's because it is luv, you'll be alright. I'll be there with you every step of the way." Spike said to her as he helped her out of the vehicle.  
  
"I want to get it over with, but I'm not looking forward to the pain." She replied as they walked up the steps to the front door.  
  
"Who does, pet?"  
  
They walked into the house to find Dawn and Willow sitting on the couch watching TV, they both looked up when they heard the door open and saw it was Buffy and Spike returning from their class.  
  
"How was the Lamaze class?" Willow asked the couple.  
  
"It was very informative, red."  
  
"I see. Buffy you look a little worried."  
  
"No, I'm ok. I'm just thinking about the pain, the pushing and everything I'll be going through. We watched a movie all about labor and birth."  
  
"Well Buf, with natural childbirth that is how it is, the hospital has drugs that could dull the pain but they usually try not to use any. The doctor's want to get you through the process as drug-free as possible, because it's better for the you and the baby." Willow explained.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Come on luv, let's get you something to eat."  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to you guys later." Buffy said as Spike led her to the kitchen.  
  
He sat her at the island and began preparing a snack for her, then poured her a glass of orange juice to start her off. Spike then made her two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a favorite of hers since childhood and then warmed some blood for himself in a mug.  
  
"Would you like some milk with that, luv?"  
  
"Yes, please. Chocolate."  
  
"Ok, but after this, it's bedtime. You need your rest."  
  
"But it's only about twenty to ten, isn't it a bit early?"  
  
"No sweetness. I want to make sure that you and the lil bit are properly rested."  
  
"Alright Spike, you know what's best. Will you come up and rest with me?"  
  
"Of course, ducks."  
  
With that question, Spike knew that Buffy had more on her mind than rest, but was more than willing to play along.  
  
After he and Buffy finished their snack, he cleaned up the kitchen, then they went upstairs and she decided to take a shower before bed. Spike followed her into the bedroom, where he was just going to undress and climb into bed to wait for her, but Buffy had other ideas.  
  
"Spike, I'm going into take my shower, do you want to join me? You can get those hard to reach places for me." Buffy winked at him.  
  
"Ok luv, I'm coming."  
  
"Yes, you will." Buffy said seductively, going on ahead of him.  
  
Spike pulled on his robe after he undressed and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Opening the door, he saw Buffy standing by the bathtub in all of her naked glory, Spike looked at her with one eyebrow raised and just admired the view. She turned to see him standing there looking at her and noticed his erection standing up out of his robe.  
  
"Spike close the door, before someone comes by and sees me naked."  
  
"Oh, sorry pet, I got caught up in the moment," he said as he closed the door and locked it behind him.  
  
"Yes, I can see that," she said pointing at his hard-on peeking out of his robe.  
  
Buffy started the shower and wagged her finger at him to join her. Spike slipped out of his robe, letting it fall to the floor and went straight to her and closed the shower door behind him. Buffy started kissing Spike passionately and while she kissed him she gently wrapped her hand around his erection and guided it between her thighs and slid back and forth on it, so that it rubbed against her clit, making she and Spike moan, then she broke the kiss to catch her breath.  
  
"Would you like to put it all the way in?" Buffy asked Spike panting, her voice heavy with lust.  
  
With that, Spike lifted her up against the tiled wall, then she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, as he guided himself to her opening and slammed straight up into her, Buffy let out a sharp gasp at the feel of him inside her. Spike was so overwhelmed with lust he couldn't help himself as he pounded into her, eliciting cries of pleasure from her. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he slid in and out of her, Buffy moaned loudly as she held onto him, begging for release.  
  
"Buffy . . .I'm coming . . .do it with me baby . . . come when I do . . ." Spike grunted.  
  
"Ok . . .I'm coming . . .uhm, uhm, ah, ah, Ahhhhhh!" Buffy screamed as they both got an orgasm at the same exact moment.  
  
When it was over, Spike slid out of her, put her back down on her feet and kissed her again, then broke the kiss to speak.  
  
"This isn't over, Slayer."  
  
"Not by a long shot. Come on." She said as she motioned towards the bedroom.  
  
Buffy turned off the water, then she and Spike quickly dried themselves off, put their robes on, and picked up her clothing on the way out, after Spike unlocked the door. Then they scampered across the hall to their room, closing the door behind them to finish what they started.  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21: Almost There

Chapter 21: Almost There  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters, but I own the story.  
  
After two weeks of Lamaze classes the couples had learned how to do their breathing exercises and learned the difference between false and true labor, also how to handle it from the onset right up to delivery and what to pack before going to the hospital. The men in the class except Spike seemed a little confused about some of the information they were getting from the class. Mrs. King always took the time to go through the information again answering questions a long the way to make sure that everyone was on the same page.  
  
Spike had become quite the expert on everything that Mrs. King taught the class, because of the books he had picked up from the library on childbirth. Whenever he and Buffy had a quiet moment together, they would read these books together. Spike and Buffy practiced their breathing exercises every night, but when Buffy decided that she didn't feel like it, Spike would coax her into it with offers of chocolate and other extra- curricular activities. Buffy often commented that the breathing part of the exercises gave her erotic thoughts and made her want to have sex and making this comment to Spike, he never hesitated to accommodate her.  
  
Now in her eighth month, she has begun seeing Dr. Ryan every week. He says that she continues to do well, but he would like for her to spend less time on her feet and relax through her last three weeks. She and Spike are going through their last two weeks of the Lamaze class and are readying themselves at home for the big event. They both made a checklist of the things that she should pack in her overnight bag and of the things he would need to assist her through her labor, he also went down the checklist of what to do before leaving for the hospital and for after they get there. The instructor told the men in the class to buy a stopwatch, so that they could time their significant others contractions and told them that it would come in handy when they practiced their dry runs to the hospital.  
  
One night Spike decided to try a dry run just to see how long it would take them to get to the hospital. He and Buffy climbed into the SUV and Spike told Buffy not to start the stopwatch until they were actually out of the driveway, which she did. As they rode through town at a normal speed, she kept an eye on the watch, and as soon as Spike pulled up at the hospital entrance, Buffy pushed the button, stopping the watch.  
  
"Ok luv, how long did it take us?"  
  
"It took us fifteen minutes to get here from the house."  
  
"We made good time. I hope that the baby will decide to come at night, otherwise Giles or Red will have to bring you to the hospital and I'll join you when the sun goes down."  
  
"Well, just in case it is daytime when I go into labor, we had better bring Willow and Giles up to speed so that they are prepared for it."  
  
Buffy and Spike went home and sat down with Dawn, Giles, Willow and Tara, to speak to all of them about what she and Spike discussed about the possibility of her going into labor during the day and how they can help her until Spike can get to the hospital.  
  
"Now. We are hoping that the baby will come at night, but in case it doesn't, we need each one of you to be prepared to help me, when Spike can't."  
  
Spike explained to them about the stopwatch and how to use it to time Buffy's contractions and then told them how long it took them to get to the hospital from the house, and proceeded to explain stuff from their class. By the time Spike was done going through everything, the others knew as much as he and Buffy did. As Buffy neared the end of her eighth month, she begun having contractions, which was explained to them in Lamaze class as Braxton-Hicks contractions. When they begun happening, she was scared out of her mind, but tried not to panic and told Spike what was happening, he got the stopwatch and started timing her contractions and took her through the breathing exercises.  
  
After about thirty minutes of this, the contractions stopped. They waited for more contractions but none came, this was their first taste of what true labor would be like. Mrs. King said that false labor would begin happening in the seventh or eighth month of pregnancy. She and Spike were already prepared for this in every way possible, she had her overnight bag packed and it sits by the front door along with Spike's goody bag, complete with a regular snack for him. Buffy had gone through a couple more false labors in the last week, one of which she and Spike thought was true labor because of the way it occured. It was during the early evening when the other members of the household had left the house, Giles had a business meeting and Dawn went with Willow and Tara to Xander and Anya's place. Buffy had decided to lie down to get some rest before dinner, which Spike was preparing. Being half- asleep, she began feeling some tightening in her mid-section and decided it was nothing, she then started drifting off to sleep. When it happened again, Buffy started focusing on it, remembering what it felt like when it happened before. A few minutes later it happened again and made her have to catch her breath, this went on it for a while and when she was done guessing, she urgently called out to Spike.  
  
He ran up the stairs taking them two at a time to get to her. When he got up to their bedroom, he saw her sitting up in bed, wincing in pain with one hand pressed against her belly, panting.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
"I think this is it, get me to the hospital NOW!" she hissed in pain, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Right away, luv," Spike said as he helped her up from the bed, slipping her sandals on her feet.  
  
Spike helped her walk slowly down the steps as they made their way to the living room, where he sat her down on the couch.  
  
"Sit down for a minute luv, I have to call the doctor and have him meet us at the hospital."  
  
"Ok, hurry. This hurts," she hissed as another contraction hit her mid- section.  
  
"Buffy, do your breathing exercises," he said to her while he held the phone, waiting for his message to reach the doctor through his answering service.  
  
"I can't." she whimpered.  
  
"Yes, you can. Look at me, remember what we learned in class. Hee, hee, blow, hee, hee, blow," He demonstrated for her and she followed his instruction. Spike was momentarily distracted, until the person on the other end spoke.  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Ok, he's on his way? So are we, thank you," he said to the person on the other end.  
  
"Hee, hee, blow, hee, hee, blow," Buffy continued her breathing as Spike hung up the phone. She appeared to be more relaxed.  
  
"Did the contraction end?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Now take a cleansing breath," Spike instructed her and with that, Buffy inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
  
Spike helped her off the couch and they both walked to the door, Spike picked up the bags as they went out the door, locking it behind them and to their vehicle. He pulled out of the driveway and rushed through town to Sunnydale General Hospital and pulled up to the ER. Helping Buffy out of the vehicle, he held on to her as they walked to the desk to explain their situation, but the nurse at the desk already could see what was going on.  
  
"Buffy Summers . . . having . . . baby," is all Spike could muster in his excitement.  
  
"Ok, Dr. Ryan has reserved a labor room for her," the nurse said as she flagged an orderly over to them with a wheelchair for Buffy.  
  
"Thank you," Spike said.  
  
Once Buffy was securely in the wheelchair, the orderly whisked her off down the hall through labor and delivery with Spike in tow. Spike was told to wait outside while Buffy was attended to by some of the nurses, getting her undressed and into a hospital gown and being strapped to a fetal monitor. When they were done he was allowed into the labor room with Buffy, he went in and observed his wife lying in the hospital bed with a strap across her abdomen.  
  
"Buffy, how are you luv? Is that a fetal monitor? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked, sounding a little worried.  
  
"To answer all of your questions. I'm fine. Yes it is, and no, they're just using it as a precaution to monitor the baby's heartbeat during my contractions. Do you have your cell phone with you?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Call Dawn and the gang and tell them where we are, their over at Xander's."  
  
"Ok, pet."  
  
Spike sat there beside Buffy's bed and dialed Xander's number. Spike listened as the phone rang on the other side and then a voice came over the line, it was Anya.  
  
"Hello, Harris residence. Anya speaking."  
  
"Anya, its Spike. Listen. Buffy and I are at the hospital, she started having contractions and we came right in. Tell everyone to come to the hospital, this may be it."  
  
"Ok. How is she?" Anya asked.  
  
"She's fine. So far nothing else has happened."  
  
"I'll let everyone know and we'll be right there," Anya said hurriedly, then hung up the phone.  
  
Spike pushed the button on his cell phone turning it off, then turned to Buffy and saw her eyes closed.  
  
"Buffy, you alright, luv."  
  
"Yes, just resting my eyes."  
  
Dr. Ryan came into the room, dressed in his hospital scrubs and spoke to Spike as he walked over to the monitor to check on things.  
  
"Hi. Are you Mr. Summers?" he asked Spike.  
  
"Yes, I'm Buffy's husband, William."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to finally meet you, William," Dr. Ryan said reaching over and shaking Spike's hand.  
  
"Thank you. Um, doc is everything alright?"  
  
"Everything is fine. But, Buffy is a strong young lady and can handle this. Buffy, how do you feel?" Dr. Ryan asked.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"From what I can tell, the contractions have stopped. The monitor hasn't shown any activity since you came in, but that doesn't mean that they have stopped completely and you haven't dilated yet. This may be false labor, but we'll wait about an hour and see what happens and if nothing does you can go home." Dr. Ryan said as he marked on Buffy's chart before leaving the room.  
  
"Ok, doc."  
  
Within the next few minutes the gang arrived at the hospital and Dawn asked the nurse at the desk for her sister.  
  
"Excuse me, we were told that Buffy Summers was brought in, she's having a baby," Dawn explained to the nurse at the desk.  
  
"She is in Labor Room 4, but only two people can be back there at a time and her husband and doctor are already with her."  
  
"But I am her sister, I should be allowed in there," Dawn protested.  
  
"I'm sorry, those are the rules," the nurse said.  
  
Spike heard Dawn's raised voice in protest and came out to see her, and the rest of the scoobies. Dawn immediately ran to him as they all did to find out what's happening.  
  
"Spike, how is Buffy? Has she had the baby yet?" Dawn asked with the scoobies hanging on every word.  
  
"No, not yet. They have her strapped to a fetal monitor, of sorts, to monitor the baby's heartbeat during her contractions. She hasn't had any contractions since we came in, but the doctor wants to hold her here for another hour to see if they will start up again. He said it might be false labor, and he said that she hasn't dilated yet, but we'll see what happens and if it doesn't, we'll be going home." Spike explained to everyone.  
  
"Well, all we can do is wait," Xander replied as he and Anya went to sit down in the waiting room.  
  
"I'm stepping out to smoke, but the lot of you can go in to see her, only two at a time though. Red, take lil bit in first."  
  
"Ok, come on Dawn."  
  
Willow and Dawn went to Labor Room 4, pushed open the door and saw Buffy lying there in the bed, she turned to see them coming into the room with her. Dawn rushed up to the bed to see her sister and hugged her.  
  
"Dawn, Willow, hi guys."  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I had a few contractions, but so far, nothing else is happening. I may be going home soon."  
  
"Hi mommy," Willow said finally speaking up as she moved in to hug Buffy.  
  
"I'm not a mommy yet."  
  
"No, but we're hopeful," Willow replied.  
  
"Hey Wil, is Giles out there?"  
  
"No, he had some business to take care of, but I left a note for him at home when we stopped by there to get my camera."  
  
"Xander and Anya would like to come in to see you, so Dawn and I are going to the waiting room, but we'll be right outside, ok?" Willow said.  
  
"Ok, see you guys later."  
  
With that, Willow and Dawn left the room, and in the next few minutes, Xander and Anya came in.  
  
"Hey Buf, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired. I just want to go home and get in my own bed, other than that, I'm fine," Buffy complained.  
  
"You will. Spike explained to us what the doctor said about the false labor, but you have to wait and see what happens first." Xander explained.  
  
"I know. It is so boring just lying here."  
  
"Hi Buffy,"Anya said, observing the monitor beside Buffy's bed.  
  
"Hi, Anya."  
  
"Does that thing hurt? It looks very uncomfortable." Anya inquired.  
  
"No, it doesn't hurt."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we don't want to tire you out, so we're going to go out and let Spike come back in, see ya Buf." Xander said, Anya waving goodbye as they left the room.  
  
Buffy looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was nine-thirty, she and Spike had been there for a couple of hours. Spike came into the room with Giles following him, they went to her bed and Spike leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Look who I found, luv."  
  
Giles walked over, and kissed Buffy's forehead, held her hand and smiled at her, "Hi Buffy, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, Giles. I haven't had any contractions since we got here and I'm ready to go home."  
  
"As I understand it, you have another hour to wait before you can be released." Giles said.  
  
"Yes, one boring hour. Where were you?"  
  
"I had another meeting and when I went home, I found Willow's note and came straight to the hospital."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The three of them talked during that hour. Then Dr. Ryan and a nurse came into the room and checked the monitor once more to see if Buffy has had any more contractions, which she didn't. Dr. Ryan asked Spike and Giles to step outside in to the hall, while they checked Buffy to see if she had dilated, which they did. After a few minutes, the doctor told them that they may return to the room, at that time the nurse was unstrapping Buffy from the fetal monitor.  
  
"Well, Mr. Summers, it was false labor and I'm releasing Buffy to go home, but she has to get plenty of rest, and no lifting. You and she may still have sex, but no rough stuff."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"If the contractions start up again, don't hesitate to get her right back in here," Dr. Ryan said as he left the room.  
  
"Ok thank you, doc. Well luv, you hear that, you can go home."  
  
"Yes, I heard and not a moment to soon. Let's go."  
  
"Um luv, you might want to get dressed first."  
  
"Oh yeah, excuse me."  
  
Spike and Giles chuckled at how anxious Buffy was to leave, she gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom to change, while Spike and Giles exchanged a few words. It wasn't long after she went into the bathroom that she came back out fully dressed, ready to go. The two men were amazed at the speed that Buffy had getting dressed for someone in her condition, Spike couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"Ok, now we can go, pet," Spike said to her, picking up the bags as they all left the room.  
  
The three of them walked down the hall towards the waiting room, where everyone else was seated. Buffy waddled out into the waiting area with Spike and Giles walking behind her, when Dawn and the scoobies saw her they ran up and hugged her.  
  
"False alarm, guys. Dr. Ryan says the baby and I are fine though, and I have to get plenty of rest."  
  
"It just wasn't time, yet," Willow said to Buffy.  
  
"Well, I have two more weeks until my due date, so there is plenty of time for the baby to show itself. Those labor pains are quite the experience, let me tell you."  
  
"Let's get you home and into bed, so you can rest, luv," Spike said to his wife as they all left the hospital, went to their vehicles and headed for home.  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter 22: It's Time

Chapter 22: It's Time  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, I own the story.  
  
For the last two weeks, life in the Summers' household had been quiet; Buffy hadn't had any more false labors. Being nine months pregnant had been a roller coaster ride for Buffy; her mood swings, like the ocean's waves, rising and falling. Spike never seemed to know what he was dealing with; at times she would be happy and sweet to him, then she would get upset about nothing at all and start crying, or be mean and insulting. Usually when she got into her crying mood, she would ask the blond vampire how he could possibly love her, being so fat and unattractive. With all the patience he could muster in those times, Spike would kiss her and tell her how beautiful and radiant she was and always would be to him.  
  
Everyone kept an eye on Buffy, especially since her due date was only two days away. Dr. Ryan continued to tell her that she was doing fine and that it wouldn't be long before she gave birth.  
  
***  
  
Buffy checked over the nursery to make sure that everything was perfect. Looking around the room, she remembered how long it had taken Xander, Giles and Spike to strip the wallpaper. When it was finally down, they had asked Buffy what color paint she wanted. Spike had suggested pink, Buffy had gently reminded him of their argument about the baby's sex and she had then decided on a cool mint green. Once the room was painted, a border was put in the middle of each wall; it had pictures of teddy bears, blocks and rainbows on it. The crib, chest of drawers (with changing table on top) and the rocking chair, (that she and Spike had both selected), were white, while the bedding for the crib was mint green, to match the room.  
  
In one corner, there were several packages of disposable diapers and a diaper Genie, a gift from Xander and Anya. The closet was filled with tiny clothes that could be for either a boy or a girl and the drawers of the chest were filled with sleepers, onesies, socks, bibs and burping towels. Buffy even stocked part of the linen closet with baby bath towels, washcloths and bed linen for the crib; she had everything she could possibly need. Dawn and the Scoobies had already started a stuffed animal collection and these were scattered around the room, seemingly getting bigger all the time. Willow had also bought some educational toys, for when the baby was older. Buffy sat down in the rocking chair and rested herself, both hands resting on her swollen belly, satisfied with what she saw.  
  
She and Spike had finally had their conversation about what the baby's name would be, in between one of their lovemaking sessions, after the lust cleared from their brains.  
  
Buffy had gone out and bought a baby name book and they'd gone through it together, but nothing seemed to stand out for them. They'd finally decided on a name for a boy: William Alexander Summers, but they were still undecided about a girl's name, although Buffy had made the comment that it would probably come to them when they were in the delivery room.  
  
Buffy's last appointment with Dr. Ryan was the same as all the others, where he said pretty much the same thing, except that this time, he said, "Buffy, I'm going to check to see if you've started dilating yet."  
  
"Wouldn't I need to be in labor to dilate?"  
  
"No. You can begin to dilate without being in labor. It happens, because, in the ninth month, the baby is in the birthing position and, with gravity, you could dilate and not know it."  
  
Dr. Ryan left the room (after giving her a paper drape) and asking her to strip from the waist down. A few minutes later, he came back and had Buffy scoot down and place her feet in the stirrups. He sat down at the end of the table and began his examination, placing two gloved fingers in her vagina and gently pressed down at the bottom of her belly, making sure he felt the baby's head (which he did). Buffy made a light hissing sound as he did this.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I'm fine. No big."  
  
"The baby is definitely in position and ready for its journey and you haven't begun to dilate yet. I don't believe that you'll have any trouble delivering normally, in spite of the baby's size. Ok, scoot back on the table."  
  
Buffy did as he asked, taking her feet out of the stirrups and sitting back up, covering herself with the drape again. Meanwhile, Dr. Ryan peeled off his gloves and washed his hands.  
  
"You go ahead and get dressed and I'll be right back," he said as he left the room.  
  
Buffy got down from the exam table, put her clothes back on and sat in the chair next to the desk. A few minutes later, Dr. Ryan returned and sat down as well, while looking over her chart.  
  
"Ok, Buffy, as I said before, everything is going well and I predict that you should be delivering in a few days. I want to set up appointment for an next week, provided you haven't delivered by then."  
  
"Alright Dr. Ryan. Either way, I'll see you." Buffy said as she left the examining room and headed for the reception desk.  
  
**** As Buffy drove home, she thought about what the doctor had said about how close she was to giving birth. Because of it, she and Spike had had to modify their sex life, leaving her dissatisfied. Determined, she vowed to go home and do something about that, throwing caution to the wind.  
  
When she got in, she sought out her lover, who was in the basement doing some laundry, including their bed sheets. Spike caught her scent before she came down the stairs, although he pretended that he didn't hear her. Buffy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.  
  
"Hello cutie, how was your appointment?" Spike said, turning to face her.  
  
"It was fine. Dr. Ryan said it could be any day now and he also checked me to see if I had started dilating."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"No. But I need you Spike." Buffy's voice became seductive, changing the subject.  
  
"Do you now? Well, we're going to have to do something about that, aren't we, pet?" Spike replied with a sexy smirk, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Spike brushed his lips against hers and Buffy practically leapt into his arms as they kissed passionately, igniting a fire in them both.  
  
"Let's go upstairs," Buffy suggested, as she held his hand and led him up the basement stairs.  
  
Pulling back, Spike asked her, "Didn't the doc say no rough stuff?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't care."  
  
"Aren't you afraid it might make you go into labor?" Spike asked with concern, as they made it to the kitchen.  
  
"No, I just know that I need you."  
  
"Are you sure about this, luv?"  
  
"Yes, now come on."  
  
Buffy began kissing Spike passionately again, then reached down and slid her hand along the bulge in Spike's pants, making him moan.  
  
"You are so ready and so am I, let's go."  
  
They went upstairs and into their bedroom, where they stayed for two hours and where all that could be heard were their moans and screams of ecstasy.  
  
After their lovefest, Spike got dressed, leaving Buffy to sleep, while he went downstairs to start dinner for the household.  
  
Sometime later, when Buffy woke up (and found him gone), she slipped into her robe and went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi kitten, have a nice nap?"  
  
"Mmm hmm . . . it was better when you were there," Buffy said, sitting down at the island.  
  
"I know, pet. I had to start dinner for everyone, otherwise I would still be in bed with you."  
  
"No big."  
  
"I'll have dinner done in a jiffy. Red called. She, Glinda and the niblet are going to be late. I think they're at the mall or something. I told them that we'd keep dinner warm for them."  
  
"You are sweet, honey."  
  
"Thank you, luv."  
  
"Where's Giles?"  
  
"I believe he is in his room with one of his books. It's our turn to patrol tonight."  
  
"I want you to be careful out there. The baby and I both need you."  
  
"Don't worry about me sweetness, I'll be as right as rain." Spike comforted her, taking her tiny hand in his and kissed it. Buffy cupped his face with her other hand.  
  
"I'm going up to take a shower before dinner. Everyone should be home by the time I'm done, so, I'll see you in a little while.  
  
"Alright luv, if you need me, just holler."  
  
"Yes dear," Buffy, said with a smile as she stood up to leave.  
  
While Buffy was in the shower, the girls came home from their shopping trip and went into the kitchen, to see what was for dinner.  
  
"Hey Spike, what are we having?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Hey Niblet. We're having oven-fried chicken, sweet peas, scalloped potatoes and for dessert, brownies."  
  
"It all smells so good," Tara replied and Willow nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you, luv."  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Willow inquired.  
  
"She's upstairs, taking a shower," Spike replied.  
  
Changing the subject, Dawn said, "Oh! Look what we picked up at the mall."  
  
Picking up one of the shopping bags, she pulled out a tiny dress. It was pink and white, with lace and the skirt puffed out like it had petticoats under it; it also came with a headband, with a bow on it.  
  
"That's beautiful, Niblet. But you know your big sis is going to have something to say when she sees that. She's is going to argue with you about the baby's sex, you know."  
  
"I know. That's why she isn't going to see it until after the baby is born."  
  
"Good thinking. Dinner is in five minutes."  
  
"Ok, I'll check in on Buffy," Dawn said, grabbing some of the shopping bags, as she headed for the stairs.  
  
As she got to the top, she crossed paths with Buffy coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hi Dawnie, did you have a good time shopping?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Oh, Spike says dinner is in five minutes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a whale, but otherwise, I'm good."  
  
"Well, let me put these in my room and get ready for dinner."  
  
"I'll be down as soon as I get dressed," Buffy said, walking towards her room.  
  
"Okay," Dawn replied.  
  
**** As Buffy collected her clothes, she had a feeling that she thought were cramps, so she rubbed her belly and, after a few minutes, they went away.  
  
"Damn Braxton-Hicks contractions," she said as she started to get dressed.  
  
She looked down at her belly and spoke to the baby, "Please go back to sleep and give your mommy a break."  
  
With that, Buffy finished dressing and went to join the others in the dining room.  
  
She waddled in and went straight to a chair, to sit down. Spike rushed over, pulled one out for her and helped her down.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart."  
  
"You're welcome, luv."  
  
Once she was seated, Buffy felt the baby shift around some more, so she rubbed her belly again, trying to soothe it, which Spike noticed.  
  
"What's wrong, pet?"  
  
"Oh nothing, the baby just seems to be a little restless."  
  
"Ok, luv."  
  
During the exchange, Tara and Willow had come in and sat down, and Dawn rushed in at the last minute, saying, "Giles is coming!"  
  
When Giles entered, with a murmured apology about being late, Buffy said, "Alright guys, let's eat."  
  
Everyone began passing food around the table; Spike put everything on Buffy's plate before fixing his own and made sure she ate everything.  
  
Xander and Anya had come a little late, but still got to sit with everyone. After they had all finished eating, the gang complimented Spike on the beautiful job he'd done with dinner; even Xander said he was an exceptional cook.  
  
"Thank you, everyone. Niblet, will you help me clean this up?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Spike helped Buffy up from the table and, once she was on her feet, she waddled into the living room and over to the couch, where she sat right down again. Tara, Willow and Dawn helped clear the table and the kitchen. Giles was preparing for his and Spikes' night out.  
  
****  
  
Afterwards, he and Giles went out to patrol and the Scoobies joined Buffy on the couch to watch a movie. Buffy became restless during it, occasionally rubbing her tummy.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok?" Willow inquired.  
  
"Yes, I'm good. I just seem to have a bit of indigestion . . . I think."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at her, looking a little tense.  
  
"Don't worry guys, if I was in labor, I think I'd know it." They all seemed to relax after she said that.  
  
About 11 PM, Xander and Anya decided it was late and went home. Dawn had gone upstairs, to get ready for bed and the witches had gone to their room, leaving Buffy lying on the couch, watching tv. When Spike and Giles returned, they found her asleep. Spike turned the tv off and carried Buffy upstairs, to their bedroom, while Giles put their weapons away. After putting her down on the bed, she opened her eyes and smiled up at her husband.  
  
"How are you feeling, kitten?"  
  
"I'm fine, I just have a little indigestion. I've had it the whole evening."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that sweetness, can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, it'll go away. I'm good.  
  
"Ok, pet."  
  
"Let me change into my gown and I'll come right back to bed."  
  
While Buffy changed and did her nightly ablutions, Spike undressed and slipped into bed. They cuddled each other as Buffy drifted off. Spike lay awake for awhile, listening to the baby's heartbeat and to Buffy's breathing. He felt her body tense against him while he held her and he heard her make a grunting noise while she slept. After a few minutes, she relaxed and her breathing slowed again. Not knowing what to think about that, he decided to go to sleep and ask her about it in the morning.  
  
About 1 am, Buffy felt an urge to go to the bathroom. Before getting out of bed, she kissed Spike on his forehead and admired her husband's beauty, as he slept. She went to the bathroom, and upon closing the door behind her, Buffy felt a sudden gush of water come from between her legs. Once the initial shock wore off, she realized what had happened.  
  
"Uh oh!" she gasped, "My water broke!"  
  
She pulled off her wet nightgown and put it in the hamper. Then, she cleaned herself up and put on her robe. As she began to clean up the mess on the floor, she had a contraction and had to stop until she could catch her breath. She waited until it passed, then, she went back to Spike, sat on the side of the bed and called his name.  
  
"Uh . . . hmm, what is it luv?"  
  
"Spike, it's time. My water broke and I had a contraction."  
  
Spike's brain didn't comprehend anything she said except the word contraction. He sat straight up in bed with a terrified look on his face. He then focused on her.  
  
"Did I hear you say that you had a contraction and your water broke?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"I'd say about five minutes."  
  
"Ok, let's get you dressed, we have to get to the hospital."  
  
"I'll dress myself. You get dressed and wake up the others while I call the doctor, Xander and Anya."  
  
"Alright luv," he said, as he wrestled his pants on and zipped them up.  
  
Spike went out into the hall and knocked on the other bedroom doors, to wake them up.  
  
"Wake up. It's time, Buffy's in labor!"  
  
Give or take a minute, the doors opened and the occupants of the rooms had shocked looks on their faces, not sure what to do next.  
  
"Get dressed, we're going to the hospital. NOW!"  
  
Giles caught Spike by the shoulder and calmly instructed him to get Buffy and himself ready to go to the hospital, then he and the girls would follow. Spike rushed back into the room to finish getting dressed and to get Buffy ready. As he entered, he saw her sitting on the side of the bed, dressing herself, while talking to someone on the phone (the doctor, he assumed). Spike finished getting dressed, then went over to Buffy and helped her slip on some shoes. Helping her off the bed, after she hung up the phone, he grabbed his duster on the way out.  
  
"Come on, baby, let's go," Spike said, helping her down the steps.  
  
"Where are the others? Aren't they coming with us?"  
  
"They're coming, luv. Giles is going to bring everyone; we really need to get you to the hospital."  
  
"The doctor is on his way and so are Xander and Anya."  
  
"Ok, pet."  
  
They got to the front door and Spike grabbed both the overnight bag and his goody bag as they made their way to their SUV. Spike helped her in, put the bags in the back, jumped in and quickly started the car.  
  
Giles rounded up the girls and they all hurriedly went out of the front door, locking it behind them. They headed for Giles' car and the hospital.  
  
**** Spike, in the meantime, had just pulled into the hospital parking lot when Buffy began making a loud moaning sound.  
  
"Oh Spike! I'm having another contraction!" Buffy said, gritting her teeth and one hand pressed to her belly, and the other in Spike's hand.  
  
"Breathe luv, breathe," Spike said, timing her.  
  
"Hee, hee, blow, hee, hee, blow, hee, hee, blow."  
  
"That's it, luv, keep going."  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23: The Delivery

Chapter 23: The Delivery  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, but this story.  
  
When the contraction was over, Spike pushed the stop button on the stopwatch.  
  
"Okay luv, take a cleansing breathe."  
  
Buffy did as she was told. Spike helped her out of the vehicle and, together, they went into the hospital and up to the nurse's station.  
  
"My wife's in labor. Dr. Ryan is her doctor," Spike told the nurse.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
The nurse looked down at a sheet of paper on the desk.  
  
"Okay, Labor Room One has been reserved for you and Dr. Ryan will be here shortly."  
  
The nurse flagged an orderly, with a wheelchair, over. Buffy sat down and was whisked away, with Spike in tow.  
  
***  
  
Once she was in the room, two nurses helped her get changed and into bed, while Spike stood back from the flurry of activity and simply watched. After Buffy was settled, one of the nurses checked her, to see how far she had dilated.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked.  
  
"About twenty minutes."  
  
"You're three centimeters dilated," the other nurse stated.  
  
After they left, Spike pulled a chair over to Buffy's bed.  
  
"How are you feeling, luv?"  
  
"I'm okay. Do you think that the gang are here yet?" Buffy asked, anxiously.  
  
"I'm sure they are, luv. But I could go check, if you like."  
  
"Would you please?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks sweetheart."  
  
"You're welcome, luv. Are you going to be alright while I'm gone?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
Spike went back out into the waiting area. He spotted Giles and the Scoobies, hanging around, waiting for any news they could get. Dawn ran up to him, with everyone following her.  
  
"Well, what's happening?" she asked.  
  
"Buffy is fine. She is three centimeters dilated and her contractions are twenty minutes apart, so far."  
  
"When will we be able to see her?"  
  
"Well, I can take one of you back in with me right now."  
  
"Dawn, you go ahead," Willow said.  
  
"Come on, Niblet."  
  
As Spike and Dawn got to the door, Buffy began having another contraction. Dawn ran over to hold her hand.  
  
"Spike! Here comes another one," she said, gripping the bedrail with her other hand and bending it.  
  
He pulled the stopwatch out of his pocket and began timing her, encouraging her to do her breathing exercises.  
  
"Breathe, luv."  
  
"Hee, hee, blow, hee, hee, blow, hee, hee, blow."  
  
"OUCH! OUCH! BUFFY! AHHHH!" Dawn screamed when Buffy squeezed her hand too hard, causing her to sink to her knees.  
  
Spike jumped up and pried Dawn's hand from her sister's grasp.  
  
"Are you alright, bit?"  
  
"I'll live. Ouch."  
  
Buffy began to relax after a few minutes and her breathing began to slow down. Spike noticed this and asked, "Is it over?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Spike pushed the button on the stopwatch and rubbed her belly.  
  
"Okay luv, cleansing breathe."  
  
Buffy did as he asked.  
  
"That's good baby, relax."  
  
"Hey Buffy," Dawn said meekly, still wincing from the pain in her hand.  
  
"Hey Dawnie," Buffy panted. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'll live."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Dawn replied, "even though you nearly pulled my hand off; remind me to never have kids."  
  
"Labor is no picnic."  
  
"Well, I just came in, to see how you're doing. I can't wait to see my niece or nephew," Dawn said, enthusiastically.  
  
"We can't wait for you to see the baby either, Lil Bit."  
  
"I am so ready for this to be over," Buffy said.  
  
"I know kitten."  
  
"Well, I'm going to get out of your way. I'll see you guys again when you're parents."  
  
"Okay, Niblet."  
  
Dawn scampered out of the room and headed for the waiting area, eager to share what she knew with the others.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later . . .  
  
Spike was coaching Buffy through another contraction when Dr. Ryan came in, followed by a nurse.  
  
"How are we doing in here?" Dr. Ryan asked.  
  
"We are fine, doctor."  
  
"Speak for yourself William, you're not the one in pain," Buffy panted.  
  
Dr. Ryan smiled at Buffy's statement.  
  
"Alright, let's see how much you've dilated."  
  
Dr. Ryan pulled the sheet back, at the end of the bed and examined Buffy.  
  
"Well, Buffy, you've dilated another two centimeters," he said as he pulled the sheet back down.  
  
"Dr. Ryan, how much longer?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It may be hours yet. It all depends on how fast your labor progresses. You have to dilate a few more centimeters before you can push."  
  
Dr. Ryan peeled off his rubber gloves and went to the sink. Once he finished washing his hands, he picked up her chart and started writing.  
  
"I have to go because I have another patient who just came in, but, I'll be back soon to check on you," he said as he left the room.  
  
Spike stood at his wife's side and brushed her wet hair back from her sweaty forehead. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he admired how beautiful Buffy was through all of this, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her moans, as another contraction hit her.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"I know, luv. Breathe," he instructed, while he timed the contraction.  
  
"Unh! Hee , hee, blow, hee, hee, blow, hee, hee, blow . . ."  
  
Buffy gripped the bedrail again, nearly pulling it off the bed.  
  
"Hold on luv, it's almost over. Breathe," he said, watching the stopwatch.  
  
As the pain subsided, Buffy did her cleansing breath and tried to slow her breathing down.  
  
"Spike, I don't want to do this anymore, let's just call the whole thing off," Buffy said tiredly.  
  
"We can't do that, sweetness. It has to happen for you to have the baby."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Spike kissed her forehead, walked into the bathroom and got a washcloth. He ran it under the cold water and brought it back to Buffy, wiping the sweat off her face and wrapping it around her neck, to cool her down.  
  
"Thank you, honey, that feels good."  
  
"You're more than welcome, kitten. God, you are so beautiful. I love you more than life itself."  
  
Spike reached down to kiss her again and she kissed him back.  
  
"Remember, that's how we got into this predicament in the first place," she said, breaking it off.  
  
Spike pulled back and smiled at her; then he began to sing a verse of a familiar song that came to mind.  
  
"Having my baby, what a lovely way to show me that you love me . . ."  
  
When he sang, it brought a smile to Buffy's face.  
  
Ten hours later . . .  
  
Buffy was pretty worn out from being in labor for so many hours. Dr. Ryan had been back and forth between Buffy and his other patient during this time and on one of his stops, he checked her to see how much more she had dilated.  
  
"Buffy, you're eight centimeters now. We're almost there. You'll be going into the delivery room soon. I'll be back in a little bit," he said, as he left the room again.  
  
Buffy's contractions were now coming every five minutes and Dr. Ryan, knowing this, had his staff prepare her for the delivery. His other patient wasn't as advanced as Buffy, so his main focus was on her. Spike had also noticed that her behavior (towards him) had begun to change. She'd gone from declaring her love to him to saying that she hated him.  
  
"Spike, this all your fault, I wouldn't be going through this if it weren't for you. You're never coming near me again!"  
  
"Take it easy, luv. It's just the pain talking; you don't mean what you're saying."  
  
"I am SO going to stake you when this is over! You bleached blond moron!" Buffy yelled.  
  
Spike tried very hard to ignore her angry comments and insults, but then she began to resist his instructions to do her breathing exercises during each contraction.  
  
"Oh! Bloody Hell, here it comes again!" she yelled.  
  
"Breathe luv, breathe."  
  
"Shut the hell up! *You* breathe! AHHH! Get this thing out of me!" she yelled, gritting her teeth.  
  
When the contraction was over, Spike pushed the button on the stopwatch.  
  
"Okay kitten, that was three minutes."  
  
"I'm going to push, I can't take this anymore!"  
  
"No luv, not yet."  
  
"How are you going to stop me?!" Buffy dared him.  
  
Just as that statement came out of Buffy's mouth, Dr. Ryan came in to check on her. Upon examining her, he found her fully dilated. He instructed the nurses to move her to Delivery Room One for the big moment. When they got Buffy there, she was prepped for the delivery.  
  
Spike had time to put on some hospital scrubs and then quickly get back to her. Dr. Ryan sat at the end of the bed, and with the nurse's help, pulled on his gloves.  
  
"Okay folks, let's have a baby."  
  
Spike stood up at the head of the bed, so that he would be able to help her push when the time came.  
  
"Alright Buffy, push with the next contraction."  
  
"Here comes one."  
  
"Okay, push."  
  
Buffy drew air into her mouth and held it as she pushed. Spike stood behind her, holding onto the pillow at her back and giving her words of encouragement.  
  
"Come on luv, push. You can do it."  
  
"When the contraction is over, stop pushing," Dr. Ryan instructed her.  
  
When it was over, she blew the rest of the air out and fell back on the pillow.  
  
"Good job, honey, you're doing fine," Spike said to her, wiping the sweat from her face.  
  
"Now, with the next contraction, I want you to push."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Here it comes!" Buffy said, as she drew air into her lungs and held it. She grunted, pushing as hard as she could, with Spike's constant verbal support.  
  
"Come on baby, push, you can do it."  
  
"I see the baby's head. Push a little bit more."  
  
"Okay, stop pushing," Dr. Ryan instructed her.  
  
Buffy fell back on the bed, panting, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Good job, sweetheart. I love you," Spike said, kissing her sweaty forehead, and holding her hand.  
  
"I love . . .you . . .too."  
  
The baby's head was completely out of her body and turned, so its little face could be seen. Spike peered down between Buffy's legs to see his child's face, as the doctor cleared out the baby's mouth and nose; the baby then made a small whimpering sound.  
  
"Alright Buffy, we're almost there. Now, just one more big push."  
  
She drew in air again and pushed one last time, gripping the bedrail.  
  
"Unh . . .Unh . . .ahh!"  
  
"You have a beautiful baby girl!" Dr. Ryan said to the new parents.  
  
"You did it, luv."  
  
The doctor held the baby up for them to see and they heard their daughter's first cry. Buffy fell back still, puffing and blowing. Dr. Ryan placed the baby on her stomach, while he cut the cord. Buffy held her baby against her warm body and she and Spike marveled at the miracle that they had created together.  
  
At that moment, Buffy began to cry and Spike comforted her, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Spike, she's beautiful."  
  
"Just like her mum," he said proudly.  
  
The baby opened her eyes and stared up at her parents. They both saw that she had her father's beautiful blue eyes. One of the nurses came over and gently took the baby from Buffy so that she could be cleaned up, weighed and measured.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you. I love you."  
  
"Think nothing of it, pet. I knew it was the pain talking. I love you too, kitten," he said, kissing her.  
  
The nurse brought the baby back to them, wrapped in a pink blanket, with a little hat on her head and deposited her in Spike's arms.  
  
"There's Daddy's girl," he said to the baby.  
  
The baby made mewling sounds while he held her. Spike couldn't take his eyes off his daughter, he couldn't believe the miracle before him. This was his child and in his one hundred plus years as a vampire, he never thought it would be possible, but here she was. Tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"It sounds like someone is hungry," Buffy said, in regards to the baby, breaking Spike's train of thought.  
  
Buffy began tugging at the snaps on the shoulder of her gown; Spike helped her, lowering one side and exposing her left breast. He gently handed the baby to her and Buffy held her to her breast, where she immediately took Buffy's nipple into her mouth and began suckling hungrily.  
  
"You're just like your father," she said jokingly to her daughter.  
  
"Hey!" Spike protested.  
  
"I'm just teasing, honey. Spike what are we going to name her?"  
  
"I don't know luv. You said that you wanted a 'B' name."  
  
After some thought, Buffy remembered a name from the baby name book that she'd considered before.  
  
"I know what we'll name her - Brianna Joyce Summers."  
  
"I like that name luv, it fits her."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
In the meantime, Dr. Ryan was finished suturing Buffy's perineum. He helped her out of the stirrups and then covered her back up. After cleaning up, he addressed the happy couple, "Congratulations, Buffy, William, she is a beauty. Buffy you're going to be moved to a regular room in a few minutes; then your family and friends will be able to visit with you."  
  
"Okay Dr. Ryan, thank you."  
  
"Again, congratulations," he said as he left the room.  
  
Spike said, "Buffy, I'll be right back, I'm going to let everyone know that the baby is here."  
  
"Alright, but hurry back," she said, holding her daughter and staring down into her little face while she nursed.  
  
The baby's birth certificate would read:  
  
Name: Brianna Joyce Summers Sex: Female DOB: May 3, 2002 Weight: 12lbs, 3oz. Height: 21 inches Mother's Name: Buffy Anne Summers Father's Name: William Summers Time of Birth: 2:40 PM Place of Birth: Sunnydale, CA  
  
Brianna's tiny footprints were stamped on the bottom of the page.  
  
TBC 


	24. Chapter 24 Meeting Brianna

Chapter 24: Meeting Brianna  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, I own the story and Brianna.  
  
Spike walked into the waiting room and saw six very weary, but inquiring faces turn and stare at him; Dawn jumped up and ran to Spike, the gang followed her. She was the first to speak.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's a girl, 12lbs, 3oz, and she has my blue eyes," he said proudly.  
  
They all replied with hoops and hollers of joy.  
  
"How is Buffy doing?" Willow asked.  
  
"Happy and tired, but otherwise she's fine."  
  
"When can we see her and the baby?" Giles and Xander seemed to ask at the same time.  
  
"Soon. They are going to be moving her to a regular room, and then the lot of you will be able to see them. I'm going to get back to her, but I'll let you know when she's in her room."  
  
"Congratulations Daddy," Willow said happily hugging him.  
  
"Thanks, Red."  
  
Giles and Xander each shook his hand and hugged him. The other three members of the group hugged him as well.  
  
~~~~  
  
Spike hurried back to his little family, and when he returned to the delivery room, Buffy had finished breastfeeding the baby, who was now asleep in her arms.  
  
~~~~  
  
Two nurses had come in and prepared Buffy to be moved to the maternity floor, where she had a private room. When they got there, she was wheeled into room 218, they gave her the option of keeping the baby in her room or in the nursery; she chose to keep the baby with her. The nursery staff had already provided a bassinet for Buffy, so that she could lay the baby down when she got tired.  
  
~~~~  
  
The gang was informed that Buffy was in room 218, they then came up in the elevator and when they entered the room they saw that the curtains had been drawn to block out sunlight. There was low lighting in the room, but plenty of light to see little Brianna nestled in her father's arms, Buffy had fallen asleep being tired out from the delivery. They all gathered around Spike as he sat in a chair by Buffy's bed, holding his daughter, staring down into her face.  
  
"Oh, look at her. She's beautiful," Dawn whispered excitedly. The others agreed with her.  
  
"Spike, you are a lucky man," Xander complimented him.  
  
"Thank you, Harris."  
  
Spike slowly stood up from the chair and walked towards Giles.  
  
"Here you go grandpa, don't you want to hold your granddaughter," Spike said to Giles as he stood in front of him.  
  
"But, I'm not her grandfather," Giles replied.  
  
"By blood, you're not. But since you're like a father to Buffy, then you'll be a grandfather to her."  
  
"I couldn't possibly hold her, she is so tiny."  
  
"Go ahead mate, she won't break."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Spike gently placed Brianna in Giles arms and he held her the way he was instructed and looked down into her tiny face. Everyone stood around Giles to look at the baby.  
  
"She is quite lovely, isn't she?" Giles said, admiring the baby.  
  
"Spike, you didn't tell us what you and Buffy named her," Anya inquired.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, pet. Everyone I would like to introduce to you, Brianna Joyce Summers."  
  
"You gave her mom's name," Dawn squealed happily, kissing Spike on his cheek.  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake up your big sis."  
  
Buffy woke up to the sound of Dawn's voice. Looking around the room she saw everyone staring at her.  
  
"Hey guys," she said sleepily.  
  
Everyone gathered around her to hug, kiss and congratulate her.  
  
"Hey baby, how do you feel?" Spike asked as he kissed her and held her hand.  
  
"Tired. All that pushing wore me out."  
  
"Hi Mommy, congratulations," Willow said to her best friend.  
  
"Thanks, Will."  
  
"She's beautiful," Willow said.  
  
"Yes, she is," Tara agreed.  
  
Dawn walked up to her sister's bed, reached over and hugged her with a big smile on her face.  
  
"My niece is beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, Dawn. How is your hand?"  
  
"It's fine, I'll live."  
  
"Hey Buf, your daughter is a knock out, just like her mom," Xander said.  
  
"Yes, she is very pretty," Anya replied in agreement.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Xander and Aunt Anya." Buffy said smiling.  
  
Giles was still holding the tiny bundle of joy when he walked to Buffy's bed and gently handed her the baby.  
  
"Buffy, she is quite lovely, I've never been more proud of you. This child is truly a miracle, your mother would have been so happy," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you, Giles."  
  
"She was a big baby, 12 lbs and 3 oz," Willow said in disbelief.  
  
"Tell me about it. You try pushing something that large out of YOUR body."  
  
"No! Thank you." Willow replied, waving her hands.  
  
"Spike honey, could you lay Brianna down in the bassinet, please."  
  
"Of course, luv."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come on sweetheart," he said to the baby as he lifted her out of Buffy's arms and kissed her.  
  
Spike gently laid his daughter on her side in the bassinet and watched her for a moment longer before turning his attention to his wife.  
  
"Are you hungry, luv? I can have them bring you something."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Besides they will be bringing the dinner trays around soon, I can wait."  
  
"How soon before you and the baby will be coming home?" Dawn asked, excitedly.  
  
"If all goes well, in a day or two."  
  
When Buffy's dinner tray came, the gang decided to go on home and let her eat her dinner and get some rest, she said goodbye to them as they left her room. Spike then set up her tray for her and began to feed her.  
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

Chapter 25: Welcome Home Brianna  
  
Main Characters: B/S  
  
Other Characters: the rest of the Buffy cast and Brianna.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything. I own the story and Brianna.  
  
Authors Note: I am sorry that I took so long to update but RL has been kicking me around a bit. This is the last chapter of this story, but it doesn't end here because there is a sequel in the making. I would like to thank all my readers for your kind reviews, you're all special to me. I love you guys, you're the reason I keep writing. I also would like to thank my beta Sylvia for keeping it real and helping through the rough spots. Well, enjoy and as always R & R.  
  
Spike remained by Buffy's side the entire time she and the baby were in the hospital, he didn't want them out of his sight for even a second. Brianna only left her mother's side when her pediatrician examined her in the nursery; Spike followed along to keep an eye on her and when it was over, he would return with her safely cradled in his arms.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy and the baby were released from the hospital two days after her birth. Dr. Ryan had come to her and told her that she could go home, he instructed her to call his office and make an appointment for her six-week check up. He also emphatically instructed the couple not to have sex until, she was released to do so. Buffy reassured the doctor that she will do as instructed and thanked him as he left the room then began to dress Brianna and get herself ready to leave. While she was doing so, she made a call to Willow and told her that she and the baby had been released and that they were on their way home.  
  
~~~~  
  
Within a half an hour, Buffy and the baby were ready to go home and was wheeled down to the hospital exit. Spike had already gone ahead and parked the SUV at the door; he had the doors of the vehicle opened and was ready to receive his precious cargo. The nurse waited while Spike placed the baby in her car seat, securing her in it and then helped Buffy into the front seat of the vehicle, she wished them good luck and then left. Spike climbed into the SUV, started it and prepared to pull off.  
  
"Well Slayer, ready to go home?"  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Off we go then."  
  
~~~~  
  
On Revello Drive, the Scoobies were setting things up for a celebration to welcome Buffy and Brianna home, everyone greatly anticipated the little families arrival. They had the dining room decorated in pink and white streamers and gifts for the baby were arranged in one corner of the room. Spike had asked Willow to purchase a bassinet for he and Buffy's room, so that when the baby wakes up in the middle of the night, she would be with them and not disturb the entire household.  
  
~~~~  
  
After pulling into the driveway, Spike helped Buffy out of the vehicle then unbuckled the baby from her car seat. He gently lifted his daughter out of the seat and handed her to Buffy, then grabbed her overnight bag and they both walked to the house. Spike opened the door and ushered his wife into the house, as they entered they saw a celebration waiting to begin in the dining room; Giles and the other Scoobies stood around the table which was loaded down with food.  
  
"Welcome Home!" the group said in unison.  
  
"Thanks, guys."  
  
They all came from around the table to hug Buffy and take a peek at Brianna. Xander and Anya worked over the buffet table, after they admired the baby.  
  
"Xander, are you going to save any food for us?" Willow asked, jokingly.  
  
Xander playfully waved his hand at her, smiling. Spike gently helped Buffy sit down with Brianna near the table and then took her bag upstairs. Upon his return to the gathering, he went back and stood beside Buffy's chair, and after a few minutes there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it, luv."  
  
Spike walked to the door and answered it, when he opened it there stood a deliveryman.  
  
"Can I help you, mate?"  
  
"Um yeah, I got a delivery for Buffy and William Summers."  
  
"I'm William Summers."  
  
"Sign here, please."  
  
The deliveryman handed Spike a pad of paper to sign, after which Spike handed it back to him and he shoved it into a pocket. He then backed away from the door, picked up a large teddy bear and a generous bouquet of flowers and brought them into the house, setting them down in the foyer. Spike thanked the guy and then gave him a tip before he left.  
  
"Spike, who was that?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"It was a delivery man, he brought these," he stated bringing the gifts into the dining room, after closing the door.  
  
"These are beautiful," Buffy stated.  
  
"Wow! Look at the size of that bear," Dawn said.  
  
The flowers had a card attached, which Spike plucked off the bouquet.  
  
"Who sent them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, let me read the card and we'll find out."  
  
"Congratulations on the birth of your little girl, Buffy and Spike. Here is a little something for Buffy and the baby, call me when you get settled in. Randy."  
  
"That was sweet of him, how did he know?"  
  
"I called him after you had the baby."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll put these in water," Dawn said, taking the flowers.  
  
"Thanks Dawnie."  
  
"I'll put the bear in the nursery."  
  
"Thanks honey."  
  
Spike picked the toy up and carried it upstairs.  
  
~~~~  
  
Spike was on his way back downstairs when there was another knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Spike yelled.  
  
When he opened the door there stood another deliveryman with a large bouquet of flowers with a small teddy bear attached.  
  
"I have a delivery for Buffy Summers."  
  
"I'm William Summers, mate. I'll take it."  
  
"Sign here please."  
  
Spike signed the pad of paper and handed it back to the guy.  
  
"Here you go," the deliveryman said, handing Spike the flowers.  
  
"Thanks mate," Spike replied as he tipped the guy.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Another delivery bloke, we got more flowers," Spike carried the items to the dining room table, setting them down in front of his wife.  
  
"These are just as beautiful as the other ones. Who are they from?"  
  
He took the card off of the flowers and read it aloud.  
  
"Congratulations on the birth of your daughter, Buffy and Spike. I bet she is a real beauty, please send us a picture when you get some. Love Angel and Cordelia."  
  
Spike tightened his jaw after he read the card. As he put the card down on the table, Buffy could plainly see that he was angered by the fact that Angel knew about the baby's birth.  
  
"How in bloody hell did he find out about the baby being born?"  
  
"I called Cordelia after Bri was born and she told him."  
  
Spike became silent, then walked out to the front porch.  
  
Buffy knew exactly what was going on and decided to follow him to the porch to talk to him, she stood up and then walked over to Willow.  
  
"Willow, will you please hold Brianna, while I talk to Spike."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy gently placed the baby in Willow's arms and headed for the front door.  
  
"Buffy, I'll talk to him," Giles chimed in.  
  
"No Giles, I'll handle it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy walked out on to the porch and went over to where her husband was leaning against one of the columns, staring out into the street, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Spike. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, do you remember when I went to visit Angel and Cordelia while we were in LA?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, before I left to come back to the hotel, I told them that I would call them after I had the baby. I just forgot to tell you about it. I'm sorry."  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about, luv. But you know how I feel about that bloody poof."  
  
"I know. When it comes to me, the both of you develop a case of vampire jealousy."  
  
Buffy moved up against him and wrapped her arms around his waist, then looked up into his face.  
  
"Besides, you're my husband, not Angel. It was you that won my heart, I'm yours body and soul. You have been there for Dawn and I through some tough times, especially after I came back. You didn't leave me like Angel did, plus you gave me the best gift in the whole world, a beautiful baby girl. I love you."  
  
Spike turned around and wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her face and smiled, giving her a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You're right, luv. I don't know why I let him drive me crazy. You're my wife and the mother of my baby. I love you too."  
  
The happy couple kissed each other passionately. Spike heard her heart rate increase and her body language spoke volumes to him, he began to realize what was happening. He broke the kiss.  
  
"Um Slayer, we can't do anything, remember what the doc said."  
  
"Yes I know," she sighed in disgust.  
  
"This is going to be the hardest 6 weeks of my life."  
  
"Yeah. For both of us."  
  
"We better get back to the party."  
  
"Alright, pet."  
  
They walked back into the house together to rejoin the party.  
  
~~~~  
  
Once they got back into the house they heard Brianna crying. Willow held the baby against her shoulder and bounced her; she had a puzzled look on her face, not knowing what to do for the baby. Buffy went over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Awww! What's wrong Bri?" Willow handed the baby to her.  
  
"She just woke up and started crying, I didn't know what to do." Willow explained.  
  
"It's ok, Will. Brianna is hungry and I'm the only one that can help her with that. Excuse me everyone while I take her upstairs and feed her."  
  
"Ok," the group said in unison.  
  
"Will you be needing my help with anything, luv?"  
  
"No sweetheart, Bri and I will be fine. Stay and enjoy yourself.  
  
"Alright, luv."  
  
Buffy left the room with the mewling infant and went upstairs. Spike then turned back to the group.  
  
"Well Spike, how does it feel to be a father?" Xander asked.  
  
"I love it, I couldn't be happier."  
  
"Hopefully, Xander and I will have a baby of our own someday and be as happy as you and Buffy are," Anya stated.  
  
"Yes, but later, much later," Xander piped in.  
  
~~~~  
  
Once Buffy and Brianna were up in the nursery, she closed the door behind her. She lay the baby down in her crib, while she prepared herself to breastfeed her daughter. Brianna let out a howling cry, which gave Buffy a start, but she quickly picked her up and bounced the baby to calm her down.  
  
"Boy, you sure sound like your father, howling like that," she said jokingly to the baby.  
  
Buffy sat down in the rocking chair and put Brianna up to her right breast, which she took into her mouth immediately and suckled hungrily. Buffy winced at the sensation caused by the baby's sucking.  
  
"Wow! You really are hungry. You're going to pull mommies breast off."  
  
When Buffy's right breast had been emptied she switched the baby over to her other breast without too much fuss.  
  
~~~~  
  
Spike went up to the nursery to make sure that everything was all right. While Brianna nursed, Buffy hummed to her and concentrated on her little face, then the door opened and Spike stuck his head in.  
  
"How are my girls doing?" he said as he closed the door behind him after entering the room.  
  
"We're just fine, aren't we sweetheart?"  
  
"Glad to hear it. Buffy I had Red buy a bassinet for our bedroom, thought you might want to keep the baby with us for those middle of the night wake up calls."  
  
"Yes, I would. Thank you, sweetie, you're so thoughtful."  
  
"Thank you, luv."  
  
Brianna began to drift off to sleep before she finished nursing; Buffy noticed this, took the baby from her breast and then handed the child to her father while she adjusted her clothing. Spike held the tiny bundle and stared at her.  
  
"She is so beautiful."  
  
"Brianna looks like you, you know."  
  
"She has some of your features too, other than your blue eyes."  
  
"Where? All I see is you."  
  
"You'll see yourself in her as she grows up, I promise. Please lay her down and we'll get back to the party."  
  
Spike gently lay the baby down and pulled the blanket to her waist, while Buffy plugged in the nightlight.  
  
"Slayer, how long are you planning to breastfeed her, because you won't be able to go back to slaying and nurse too."  
  
"For a few more weeks and then she'll be switched to formula, gradually. That will make feeding her convenient for everyone and I'll be able to go back to my job as the slayer."  
  
"You mean, we'll be able to go back to slaying, luv."  
  
"Yes, we."  
  
With that having been said, they stood holding each other and watched the beautiful miracle before them, which was their child, sleep.  
  
The End. 


End file.
